Legendary Soldiers: The Reincarnation
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Seven years after the Nemesis Crisis, and six years after the Queen Crisis, they are all returning to compete in a tournament that will determine the strongest out of all of them. But they soon discover that Queen Aaliyah is not truly gone, and not just power-wise. And what's up with Gingka? Note: That's just the working title for now. Might keep it, though.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Me: -singing- We're doin' a sequel! We're back by popular demand!...**

**Gingka: -groaning- I can't believe you actually decided to do this!**

**Me: Why can't you believe it?**

**Gingka: I just can't!**

**Me: That's not a reason.**

**Gingka: Are you attempting to get me back when I badgered you about not having a reason for why Yuki was doing that movement or something wrong?**

**Me: -pause- Maaaaaybe.**

**Anyhoo, since I had nothing to do tonight, I decided to get off my lazy butt for a while and start writing this story's prologue. All the Soldiers make appearances again, and also an OC specifically requested by our good friend Yami. But other than Yami's OC, I'm sorry but I will not be accepting OCs this time.**

**And now, on with the prologue!**

* * *

_Beyblade historians have heard of the legend of Queen Aaliyah the Evil, but very few believe it to be true. The battle of the Legendary Soldiers and the Queen proved those who passed it off as a fairy tale wrong._

_But what none of them know is that there was another, who was the son of Queen Aaliyah the Evil. Before his corruption, Prince Anson was identical to his mother, as he was good and kind to all, and had a close friendship with the princesses who became the Legendary Soldiers._

_(cue child laughter track)_

_But the happiness Prince Anson brought to his people was not to last. For when Queen Aaliyah was corrupted, he became corrupted as well. However, Prince Anson was not fully corrupted, as his heart was purer than that of the Queen's. His soul was split into two, with a dark side and a light side. By some form of luck, the good half remained in control, much to the anger of the Queen. She used her new powers to release the dark half, so that it exercised full control over Prince Anson. Under the influence of the dark half, he was forced to battle the Soldiers, slowly gaining the upper hand after the Soldiers expressed hurt at the sight of their friend turning against them. When the Queen lost to the Soldiers, Prince Anson died, enabling the good half of his should to be released._

_Moments before Prince Anson died, with the Soldiers at his side, he told them that they would meet again. But he warned them that the dark half of his soul would also return, and take over when the time was deemed right._

_Prince Anson, son of Queen Aaliyah, died by fading into particles of light. The kingdom, at the urging of the Soldiers, forgave him for what he had done to them, and mourned his passing for half a year._

_The darker half of Prince Anson's soul remained on Earth, lying in wait for the reincarnation of the good half of the Prince's soul._

_And that, my friends, is where our story begins._

* * *

"Come one, come all! After six years of invisibility, these six girls have agreed to come to Metal Bey City for the ultimate battle between themselves and their friends, the Legendary Bladers!"

Six pictures of girls was displayed on the TV screen.

"That's right, you know who I'm talkin' about! The Legendary Soldiers of the Elements! They will be coming to Metal Bey City to battle it out with the Legendary Bladers!

"And you, that's right you, can enter the tournament and complete in the B Block, which will be running the same time as the A Block! Make it to the finals and you, that's right you, can battle it out against a Legendary Blader or Soldier! There's only one way to find out, so enter today!

"The tournament's in two weeks, so hope to see ya there!"

Inside a darkened room, a figure watched the advertisement on a TV screen. When the ad was over, he shut off the TV, so that the room was pitched in total darkness.

"The Soldiers are making an appearance, huh? We should go and enter, don't you think, Kitsune?"

* * *

**A/N: Ta DAAAAAAA! I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

**And that's all for now. One more thing: MasqueradeNight, Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki, Li-Chan129, and goctyudicbdkvhb175749674, I need the descriptions of Frieda, Kimiko, Ryua, and Misty now that they're adults and will most likely be wearing different clothing. You can just tell me in your reviews.**

**And again, that's all for now! Stay tuned for more!**

**Gryffyn out. Good night!**


	2. Introductions Galore

**A/N: -singing- Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil! If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will! -smacks side of head- Ugh! Why can't I get that song out of my head? Maybe cause it's catchy as heck.**

**Anyway, this chapter is about the introductions of all the other Legendary Bladers and the Soldiers to the Shogun Steel gang! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MFB. I only own the Soldiers, and the respected authors own their OCs. Thank you.**

* * *

**Two Months After the Defeat of DNA – WBBA Headquarters**

Zero and his friends (Shinobou, Eight, Ren, Kite and Maru) walked up to Tsubasa Otori's office, confused about why they had been called up there. Maru knew, of course, but she wasn't telling anyone. She was holding up pretty well, too, even though Eight kept badgering her about why they had been called up.

"Get off her case already, Eight!" Ren told the boy in annoyance. "Jeez!"

Eight sheepishly muttered "Sorry," and went over to walk next to his big brother. Maru smiled gratefully at Ren, who smiled back.

When they reached Tsubasa's office, they found him, Madoka, and Benkei talking to an older man on the huge screen behind his desk. The man looked to be in his early forties or fifties, and had flaming red hair and golden brown eyes. All five bladers and Maru thought the man reminded them of Gingka, who they hadn't seen ever since a month after defeating DNA.

They also noticed that another man was sitting on the sofa near Tsubasa's desk, watching the conversation. He looked to be about twenty, and had dark red hair spiked up in a weird kind of way, glasses, and was wearing a light blue blazer, a white polo shirt, a red tie with a star at the bottom, navy blue pants, and black business shoes.

"... and they should be here in a few minutes," the man on the screen was saying to Tsubasa.

"Great," Tsubasa replied. "Thanks, Mr. Hagane,"

The man grinned. "Any time, Tsubasa. I'll see you in a few days."

With that, he signed off. Tsubasa turned and saw the six he had called up.

"Hey, kids," he said. Madoka smiled at them.

"So what's up, Director?" Shinobou asked. "Why'd you call us up here?"

"You kids haven't heard about it yet," Tsubasa began. "But there's going to be a tournament held here in Metal Bey City in a few days. Not just any battle, though. The Legendary Bladers will be competing in the tournament."

"Wow, really?" Zero said excitedly. "All of them?"

Tsubasa chuckled and nodded. "Yes. All of them. But that's not all. Do you kids know about the Legendary Soldiers?"

Everyone except Ren nodded. "Are you kidding?" she squealed instead. "They're my idols!"

Tsubasa laughed again. "Good to hear. Because they'll be competing as well.

"In the tournament, there'll be two blocks. The A Block is for the Legendary Bladers and Soldiers, while the B Block is for anyone else who wants to compete. The two blocks will go on simultaneously. At random points, a competitor from the B Block will battle a competitor from the A Block. The finalists of the two blocks will battle against each other to determine the winner."

"Whoa!" Zero thought. "I could get the chance to battle a real Legendary Blader! Or a Legendary Soldier!"

"When are they all getting here?" Kite asked eagerly.

"This afternoon," Madoka answered, smiling at the shocked looks on their faces. "In fact, one of them already arrived this morning."

"Who?" Shinobou asked.

The kids were all expecting the door to open and a Legendary Blader or Soldier to step in at that second. Instead, the man sitting on the sofa laughed once and stood up.

"Told you they wouldn't think I was one," he said to Tsubasa, Madoka, and Benkei.

"Jeez," Benkei said in surprise. "Sorry I doubted you."

"You're a Legendary... something?" Eight asked him.

"A Legendary Blader, to be exact," the man said, laughing. "Yuki Mizusawa's the name. I'm the Mercury Legendary Blader. And you're Zero, Shinobou, Ren, Eight, Kite, and Maru."

"How do you know our names?" Ren asked in amazement.

"Let's just say I've heard a lot about you."

"Good thing you've just heard the praise, huh, Yuki?"

The five bladers and Maru turned to see a familiar person walk in the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's Gingka!" Zero exclaimed.

"Hey, Zero!" Gingka greeted. "Hey, guys!" Then he turned to someone out in the hallway. "C'mon, Ki!" he said. "Don't be shy!"

A nineteen-year-old girl entered the room right then. She had flaming red hair down to her shoulders, golden-brown eyes, and was wearing the same jacket as Gingka's with the sleeves rolled up, a black tank top underneath, black leggings with a blue stripe running around each leg about two inches from the bottom of the legs, and black flats. She also wore a black headband with silver lines coming together to form a bird no one could identify. Bey gear was clipped onto two blue criss-cross belts around her hips, and she also had brown fingerless gloves. There was also a scar on her forehead, that she seemed to wear with pride, and she also wore a blue locket on a silver chain that was engraved in the shape of the Pegasus on Gingka's headband. This girl looked like she could be Gingka's twin if she had been a few years older.

"I am not shy," the girl said to Gingka as she walked in. "I was just... unsure on whether or not I should go in."

Gingka raised an eyebrow. "So... shy."

"I was not... I wasn't... Oh, shut up!"

"Um, guys," Benkei said aloud to the two. The girl was glaring at Gingka. "We're right here, y'know."

Gingka and the girl blinked, noticing Tsubasa, Madoka, and Benkei for the first time. "Sorry," Gingka apologized, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. "Zero, guys, this is my sister." He gestured to the girl, who smiled and waved at them.

"You never told us you had a sister!" Shinobou accused.

"Well, you never asked, did you?" Gingka replied. "Anyway, meet Ki–"

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," the girl said, pushing Gingka's shoulder. She walked over and extended a hand to Zero. "Kiyono's the name. Kiyono Hagane. I'm the Legendary Soldier of Death."

Everyone, even Ren, was surprised by that. "Death?" Eight repeated warily.

"Yes. Death."

Gingka decided to change the subject before it got awkward. "So, Yuki," he said to the Mercury blader. "Guess you beat me here, huh?"

"Probably the last time I'll ever do so," Yuki smiled. He said to the kids, "Gingka's like an Italian sometimes. Always late for something."

"Hey! I resent that remark, Yuki!" a voice said cheerfully.

A woman entered the room right then. She was twenty-one years old, and had waist length scarlet hair with cherry-red highlights and periwinkle-blue eyes. The woman was wearing a pink long-sleeved transparent blouse with a black undershirt underneath, a tight black skirt, beige stockings, and black pumps. She also had a metallic magenta bracelet on her left wrist, silver heart earrings, square-shaped glasses, and a ring with an amethyst set in it. There was a six inch long scar on her left arm, but one could tell just by looking at her that like Kiyono, she was proud of however she had gotten it.

Gingka and Kiyono turned and grinned when they saw her. "Hey, Frieda," Kiyono greeted her cheerfully. "Glad you could make it. Guys, this is Frieda Love, another Legendary Soldier."

"Earth," Frieda said proudly. Then she asked Gingka, "So are these the kids you're always going on and on and on about?"

"Yep," Gingka confirmed. "So where's the rest of the Legendary Bladers, Misty, Ryua, Lilian, and Kimiko?"

"Misty and Lilian are heading for the building right now," Frieda informed him, "and Ryua already got here. She was just waiting for me to get here. Kimiko won't be here until tomorrow, though."

Just then, a twenty-two year old woman entered the room.

"Ah. There she is," Frieda said, rather unnecessarily.

This woman had white hair cut to her neck, with a side bang covering her right eye, and with a dragon ear cuff on her right ear, and wore a sleeveless black leather jacket with a white crop top, black shorts and navy wedges. Bey gear was clipped onto criss-cross belts around her hips, and she also had black fingerless gloves. The crop top showed a scar on her left side, and anyone could see that she wore it with pride, just like Frieda and Kiyono.

"Guys," Tsubasa said to the kids. "This is Ryua Ashima, another Legendary Soldier."

"Air." Ryua said shortly. "So these are the kids who defeated DNA?"

"Yep." Gingka nodded. Ryua raised an eyebrow at them. "Nice job."

Suddenly, another girl ran into the room. This girl was eighteen years old, and had silver hair tied up in an intricate bun along with golden eyes, and wore a grey blazer, a cream-colored ruffled blouse, a grey skirt that reached the middle of her lower leg, and grey ballet flats.

"What's up, Yume?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Nothing," the girl, Yume, replied. "I was just bringing Chris, Aguma, Dynamis, Tithi, and Kyoya up here."

"Great. Thanks, Yume."

"Was that your sister?" Shinobou asked Tsubasa after Yume left. Tsubasa nodded. Shinobou decided to leave it at that, since the five bladers mentioned came up at that moment.

**(Note: Chris, Aguma, Dynamis, and Tithi look pretty much the same, and don't wear different clothes. Same goes for King. Kyoya is wearing the outfit he wears in Metal Fusion/Masters.)**

While Gingka was happily greeting his other friends, Lilian and Misty walked in. Misty was nineteen years old, and still looked the same as she had six years ago. Lilian was twenty years old, and had blonde hair down to her waist, and was wearing a yellow crop top underneath a black leather jacket, white skinny jeans, and black one-inch heels. Bey gear was clipped to a yellow belt around her hips, and she also had earrings in the shape of fireballs. Kenta and King also arrived. King, like Misty, looked the same as she had six years ago. Kenta on the other hand, wore a yellow blazer, a white polo, khaki pants, and yellow shoes.

While Lilian chattered happily with the other girls, Misty noticed that the six kids were standing awkwardly a small distance away from everyone else. Sympathetically, she went over to them.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling in friendliness. "My name's Misty. What're your names?"

One by one, they introduced themselves. Misty cocked her head at the familiarity of Zero's name.

"Zero..." she repeated. "Aren't you the kid Gingka gave Samurai Ifrid to?"

"That's me," Zero nodded. Gingka sidled over to them.

"Yeah, Zero and these guys came to rescue me after I got captured by the DNA," he said good-naturedly. Unfortunately, he said it loud enough for Kiyono to hear.

"What?!" she shouted. The room went silent. Gingka laughed sheepishly, then asked Zero, "Did I say that out loud?"

Zero nodded. Gingka got a _Crud_ look on his face and pulled on the collar of his shirt as Kiyono stalked over to him.

"You, got captured, by the DNA," Kiyono said to him slowly. "And you didn't even tell me?!"

"Oh, this should be good," Lilian whispered to Frieda and Ryua.

"Well, uh, I have an explanation for that, Kiyono. You see, I... uh..."

"You don't have an explanation, do you?" Kiyono stated.

"Uh... um..."

"C'mon, mister," Kiyono interrupted. "We have a lot to talk about."

With that being said, she grabbed him and dragged him out of the room by his ear. Everyone by now was trying very hard not to burst out laughing as Gingka tried to get free.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow! Kiyono, ow!"

* * *

**A/N: -singing- And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust! -smacks side of head- What is it with me singing today?**

**Anyway, I hope you like all the introductions! I also have a few announcements to make before I forget.**

**1: I just got on winter break, so I'm going to take a break for a week, and not post the next chapter next Friday. My family's going up to Caseville so that's pretty much my only reason.**

**2: I have a lot of new ideas for MFB fanfics, but I don't know which idea to use. I'm going to type up the ideas I have, and post them later. What I would like you guys to do is tell me in your reviews which one is your favorite, cause every opinion counts! :)**

**3: Great news! I auditioned for a role in a play called 'The Miracle Worker' that follows the story of Helen Keller and Anne Sullivan. I actually auditioned for three roles: Viney, a servant, a blind girl at some Institute, and Martha, a servant girl. The cast list came out last night, and guess what? I GOT THE ROLE OF MARTHA! WHOO HOO! -does a Russian jig-**

**And that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Oh, by the way, Riga, if you are reading this, I still need Kimiko's Shogun Steel appearance. **

**Gryffyn is out. Peace!**


	3. The Samurai vs the Whatever It Is

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack!**

**Before I begin, I would like to apologize for my long absence. School, flute, and writing a story of my own has been kicking my butt for a while now. Flute especially, since I'm auditioning for symphonic band when I get into ninth grade. Speaking of which, our teachers at school are really encouraging us to think about next year, because apparently, if we don't have good habits, we're going to get our butts kicked a lot. But I am working around the clock on this story, and trying to get it written up all at once so I don't have to worry about it on top of everything else.**

**Anyhoo... welcome to the chapter! This takes place about two days after Kiyono dragged Gingka away by the ear. I'm still laughing about that. So, enjoy, and Yami, if you are reading this, your OC will show up either in this chapter or eventually. You'll just have to find out for yourself. -mysterious smile-**

**Again, enjoy!**

**By the way, Gingka, how much of your dignity was stripped away after getting dragged away by the ear?**

**Gingka: -grabs my shirt- The kid, was determined!**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Battle of Legends!"

The crowd let out a loud cheer.

"As you all probably know, I am Blader Guider, and I will be giving you all the heads up on the tournament!

"As we have so many competitors, the tournament will be lasting for two or three days. But it'll be worth it when we see all the epic battles, am I right?"

Another cheer from the crowd.

"Now let's see who's competing in the B Block of this tournament!" Photos of the Legendary Bladers appeared on the jumbo-tron as Blader Guider said their names.

"First, you know them as the Legendary Bladers who fought in the Nemesis Crisis. We have Gingka! Kyoya! Kenta! Yuki! Aguma! Chris! Dynamis! King! And Tithi! Let's give it up for the Legendary Bladers!

"Next, they're the girls that fought in the Queen Crisis six years ago. We have Kimiko! Frieda! Lilian! Misty! Ryua! Annnnd Kiyono! Put your hands together for the Legendary Soldiers!"

The already said bladers were watching the intro by Blader Guider from a glassed-off viewing box at the top of the stadium. They had been joined by Kimiko by then. Kimiko was now twenty years old, and had short black hair an inch below her chin, with a strand resting beside her nose. She wore a red leather collar, a black spaghetti strap, grey belly top, micro jeans, black thighs, and cocoa boots. Her beyblade and gear were now kept in a waist bag. Two scars were visible on her cheeks.

"And now, let's get this tournament started!"

The crowd cheered even louder than before as Zero and Eight rose up into the stadium.

"First up, we have the winner of Neo Battle Bladers, Zero Kurogane! Against Eight Unabara!"

"Prepare yourself, Zero!" Eight declared, pointing at Zero.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna hold back either!" Zero replied as they both took out their launchers.

"I can see why you gave that beyblade to Zero," Lilian said to Gingka. "The kid's got spunk."

"I know, right?"

"Now let's get this battle started!" Blader Guider said, and began to countdown. "3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it..."

"... Rip!" Zero and Eight both finished, launching their beys.

Eight decided to attack first. "Go, Orochi!"

Orochi spun around in the Zero-G stadium, until it clashed head-on with Ifrid.

"That reminds me," Gingka said to the Soldiers and the rest of the Legendary Bladers. "You guys still use your old beys, and haven't put them through the Synchrome System. Can you guys battle in a stadium like that?"

"Yes," everyone said in accidental unison, causing them to look at each other, then look away.

"I won't lose that easily!" Zero called to Eight. "Go, Ifrid!"

Ifrid dove at Orochi, and smashed into it, sending it flying into the air.

"Ah! Orochi!"

Orochi landed safely in the stadium, still spinning strong. Eight breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was close. Attack again, Orochi!"

"You can do it, Eight!" Kite cheered from the stands.

"All right, Ifrid, let's finish this!" Zero suddenly shouted. "Special Move! Ifrid, Burning Upper!"

Powered by the special move, Ifrid smashed into Orochi, and sent it flying out of the stadium. It landed by Eight's feet, completely motionless. Eight gasped. Zero triumphantly caught his bey.

"Amazing!" Blader Guider shouted. "Zero wins the rather short battle! He will advance to the next round!"

Zero pumped the fist holding his beyblade in the air. "Alright!" he cheered.

"Aw man!" Eight wailed as he picked up Orochi and exited the stadium. "No fair!"

* * *

**In The Viewing Box**

"Well that was a short battle," Frieda commented. "That special move Zero used must be pretty strong."

"You should see his other moves," Gingka said to her. "He really puts up a fight with them!"

Ryua raised an eyebrow. "Have you battled him before?"

"Yep. Before I left Metal Bey City after the defeat of DNA. I had to pull out a special move in order to win."

"Wow," Ryua said, her respect for the Ifrid blader increasing. "He must've put up a heck of a fight if you had to use a special move."

At that moment, the door opened and Zero himself ran in, followed by Maru. "How'd I do?" he asked excitedly.

"You did great, Zero!" Misty replied, smiling at his excitement. "Eight did okay, too. You both had a lot of power back there,"

"You can say that again," Maru piped up. "Everyone's strength has increased ever since we defeated DNA! Manager's been training them really hard ever since!"

"I'm impressed, Benkei," Kenta said to his old friend. Benkei grinned proudly.

Chris noticed Frieda's amethyst ring for the first time. "Hey, Frieda," he said to her. "Where'd you get that ring?"

Frieda looked down at it, as if she herself had just noticed it for the first time. Then she smiled. "I forgot to tell you guys when I got here," she said. "But I'm engaged!"

The men gasped, while the girls said either "What?!" or "No way!" Lilian and Kiyono shrieked and hugged their friend.

"That's great news!" Tithi exclaimed.

"It's probably kind of late, but congratulations, Frieda!" Yuki congratulated.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Kimiko asked interestedly.

"Masamune," Frieda informed them. "He's been running the Dungeon Gym for a while now, so he couldn't come to see me battle. But we're going to get married when the tournament's over. And guess what? You're all invited!"

As all the bladers, Madoka, Tsubasa, and Benkei either congratulated Frieda or thanked her for the invitation, Zero suddenly saw Gingka slip away and out of the room. Curiously, he followed him, and found the Pegasus blader standing by himself on the stairs. He was talking to himself, with one hand in one of his pockets.

"Come on, Gingka," he was saying. "If Masamune can bite the bullet and propose, then certainly you can. You're a Legendary Blader, for crying out loud! You can fight Nemesis, the God of Destruction, and yet you can't propose to Madoka Amano?"

"You can't what?" Zero said, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Gingka jumped and turned around. "Oh! Hey... Zero, what's, up?" he asked, trying to be casual. He was failing, though.

"Did you just say you were going to propose to Madoka?" Zero asked. Gingka sighed, while running a hand through his hair.

"You, heard that?"

Zero nodded. His lifelong idol sighed again, and waved him over.

"C'mere." Then he pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to him. Zero opened it to see a silver ring inside. It was indeed an engagement ring. He closed the box and gave it back to Gingka.

"Are you actually going to propose?" he asked.

"I... don't really know yet," Gingka admitted. "Can you keep it a secret for now, Zero? I haven't told anyone yet, not even Kiyono."

Zero wanted to chide him for not even trusting his own sister, but he really couldn't because he himself didn't have any siblings. So he instead nodded, saying, "Sure. My lips are sealed." He pretended to zip his lips closed and throw away the key for emphasis.

Gingka looked relieved. "Thank you, Zero."

* * *

**A/N: Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	4. King Kong vs the Phoenix

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what? I made a video on iMovie! Yay me! The video I made is a trailer for Legendary Soldiers of the Elements. It's like, super late, I know, but I just downloaded iMovie a couple weeks ago, so...**

**Anyway! The link to the video is posted on my profile page, so you can view it after reading this chapter. If you have an ac****count on YouTube, by all means, leave a comment! If you don't, you can tell me whether or not you liked it in your reviews.**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Battle of Legends! I'm your host, Blader Guider, and we are a both to witness the first battle of the B Block! Unlike the A Block, this block features the Legendary Bladers and Legendary Soldiers, our special guests. Now let's get this party started!

"First up, she's the Legendary Soldier of Fire with her Blazing Phoenix, one of the original beyblades. Give it up for Lilian St. Claire!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as Lilian rose up into the stadium.

"Next, he's one of the Legendary Bladers who fought in the Nemesis Crisis with his Variares D:D, another original beyblade. Put your hands together for King!"

The crowd cheered and applauded again as King rose up into the stadium. He noticed Lilian glaring at him slightly and laughed nervously.

"You're still mad about when I said you were a girl and girls were lame back in Drumnadrochit, aren't you?" he asked.

* * *

_"Hah!" King laughed. "You can't beat me! One, because I am a Legendary Blader, and two, because you're a girl, and girls are lame!"_

* * *

"In a word," Lilian replied. "Yes. But that's not important right now. So set 'em up, King,"

The two legends aimed their launchers at each other.

* * *

**In the Viewing Box**

"I've never seen launchers like those!" Shinobou commented.

"They're the launchers bladers used to use before they got upgraded by the Synchrome System," Gingka informed him. "They somehow figured out how to use their old beys and launchers in a Zero-G stadium battle."

* * *

**Down in the Stadium**

"Let's get this party started! 3!"

"2!"

"1!" Lilian and King finished. "Let it rip!"

Both beyblades flew into the stadium and began to clash together.

"Amazing!" Blader Guider exclaimed. "Although their beys are not from the Synchrome System, King and Lilian are somehow able to use them in a Zero-G stadium! How is that possible?"

"Grit, spit, and about ten hours of training," Lilian muttered. "Daily." Then she rose her voice. "Let's get this going, Phoenix! Get 'em!"

Phoenix clashed with Variares and knocked it back.

"You seriously think that'll work?" King asked her. "Not a chance! Go, Variares!"

Variares sped towards Phoenix, and suddenly disappeared in a whirl of red flames. Lilian's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! How did you...?"

"Oops, I forgot to mention, didn't I?" King asked rhetorically, smirking at her shocked look. "Variares has developed a way to disappear, and also reappear!"

Lilian's eyes scanned the stadium. "But where did it go?"

Variares suddenly reappeared behind Phoenix and smashed into it. Now Lilian's eyes narrowed. "Why you little..."

King laughed triumphantly.

"Don't get too confident, King!"

King looked at Lilian, and saw her in an attack stance. "You're not the only one who's developed a few tricks!" she shouted at him. "Go, Phoenix! Imitation Flames!"

Phoenix spun to the center of the stadium, and stayed there.

"Hah! That all you got?" King said, laughing again. "This should be easy! Variares! Sword of Ares!"

Just as Variares went in for an attack, Phoenix disappeared in a whirl of orange and yellow flames. Variares, meanwhile, was unable to stop and crashed into the other side of the stadium.

"No, Variares!" King looked up at Lilian. "How did you..."

"Just a little technique I've been working on," Lilian said, a little smugly. "Imitation Flames is a move I developed specifically for Phoenix, that copies the move it's opponent makes that I want him to copy. Therefore, I was able to copy your little disappearing act..."

* * *

_Variares sped towards Phoenix, and suddenly disappeared in a whirl of red flames._

* * *

"...and use it against you!"

"What?!"

"You were right, King. I still am a little mad about what you said in Drumnadrochit. Consider this karma for what you said. Finish him off, Phoenix!"

Phoenix reappeared behind Variares, who had righted itself by then, and summoned flames around it. Dancing flames also appeared around Lilian as well.

"Special Move!" she called. "Blazing Fire Ring!"

King growled. "If you think I'm going to let you win, forget it!"

He let out a scream of effort, and a red aura exploded around him. His hair, like it usually did, turned white.

"Special Move! Variares, King of Thunder Sword!"

Both bladers screamed as their beys got closer and closer to each other.

"RAAAAAH!"

"YAAAAAH!"

* * *

**In the Viewing Box**

"You guys might want to shield your eyes," Kiyono advised the group of teenagers as she covered her own eyes. The teens took her advice and shielded their eyes along with everyone else.

* * *

**Down in the Stadium**

The two beys collided, creating an explosion in the air. Dust particles and smoke (no one was sure where the smoke came from) got kicked up.

"The two beys have collided! But which one is still spinning? Or is it a tie?"

When the dust cleared, everyone looked down at the stadium.

And there, wobbling dangerously but still spinning, next to a motionless bey, was none other than...

"Phoenix! Phoenix is still spinning! Lilian wins!"

Lilian seemed just as shocked as King was, but she caught her bey anyway. She looked over at King, who had fallen to his knees in shock.

"I lost," he was saying. "I lost. How is it that I lost?"

"Hey,"

King looked up to see Lilian squatting in front of him, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. I'm fine."

Lilian nodded, a little uncertainly. "Hey, by the way, I'm not really mad at you for what Yu said. You were under Luna's control, so I know that you didn't mean it."

"You do?" King asked as they both stood up.

"Yep," Lilian nodded. "Plus, it was six years ago! Staying mad about something from that long ago is just holding a grudge."

"Yeah, guess it does."

Sighing, King recalled his beyblade from the stadium.

"You wanna battle again after this is all over?" Lilian suddenly asked him. King looked up to see her smiling excitedly. A grin of his own slowly appeared on his face.

"Okay, sure. But be warned: I'm not going to cut you any slack just because of your gender!"

"Wasn't really counting on it to begin with, King Kong!"

King Kong was a nickname for King that Lilian hadn't used in years. For some reason, to King, it felt nice to be King Kong again, instead of just King. Because it meant his old friend hadn't really changed a whole lot.

* * *

**In Another Dimension**

Two balls of flames that were light blue and regular blue appeared in endless space, with novas, stars, and swirls of space dust and rock surrounding them. The flames turned into the figures of two girls that were about eighteen years of age.

One of them had flaming red hair that went down to her waist in a waist-length braid, with a side bang that had a light blue streak over her left eye, which was dark blue. She was wearing a dark blue woman's blazer over a black shirt, black leggings, and black boots that reached her calves.

The other had shoulder-length dark red hair with a dark blue streak next to a gold streak running down the center of her hair, and golden eyes. She was wearing a light blue woman's blazer over a white polo shirt, black leggings, and black boots that also reached her calves. Unlike the other girl's boots, which were laced up, her boots were buttoned up in a very 1800s fashion.

"You called?" Kashikoi, spirit of Anubius asked. The other girl nodded, rather grimly.

"I'm afraid something of importance has arisen," Senshi, spirit of Pegasus, replied. "Something that I'm afraid could turn into something very destructive."

"What is it?" Kashikoi asked warily. "It cannot be Nemesis, or the Queen. Both of them were destroyed, and our masters went to great lengths to ensure that they would be destroyed for good."

"You can relax, it's neither of them," Senshi reassured her. "It's my master."

The smile of relief on Kashikoi's face melted, being replaced by a look of confusion. "Your master? What could possibly be wrong with your master?"

"Nothing is wrong with him now," Senshi said, unsure of how to put it. "But I fear that something will be wrong with him in the near future. He cannot feel it yet, but I've been feeling a certain power rising inside him from time to time. And whenever it rises, my master acts very different than how he usually acts. He is quiet, very quiet, and prone to snapping at people, and once destroyed a... what do humans call the thing that lights up a room electrically?"

"A lamp?" Kashikoi offered.

"Yes, that's it. He destroyed one in his bedroom back at Koma Village. After the power sinks back inside him, he cannot remember what happened during the time it was rising. What do you make of that?"

Kashikoi pursed her lips, and was silent for a while. Senshi waited patiently, although a part of her wanted an answer in less than a second, for she cared for her master very much.

Finally, the spirit spoke. "How often has he been having these... we can call them episodes for now, and for how long of a time?"

"Inconsistently, sometimes even weeks apart, and for only about five minutes. Why?"

"Because you are correct on your assumption, Senshi. But I don't think you should worry about it too much, if it happens inconsistently. It could probably be nothing to worry about, anyway. You know how your master has been having what humans call cold feet over proposing to a certain someone."

At that, Senshi smiled. "He should just ask her, shouldn't he?"

"Yes, he should,"

"Thank you, Kashikoi. What you say makes me feel much better."

After Senshi disappeared in a whirl of blue flames, Kashikoi lingered in the dimension, pondering about what her fellow spirit had said.

She hadn't wanted to tell Senshi, but the Anubius spirit had a feeling that this wasn't about Senshi's master having worries about proposing.

Because Senshi had been right.

The strange power episodes her master had been experiencing lately could turn into something destructive, much more sooner than later.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Hope you all enjoy the YouTube video as well! **

**Note: MasqueradeNight, Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki, Li-Chan129, and goctyudicbdkvhb175749674, I tried to match the pictures I used in the video to the pictures on your profile pages the best I could, so I hope they're okay. **

**Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	5. The Crap Begins to Go Down

**A/N: Hey, peoples! ****It's great to hear that you all liked the video! Thank you so ****much! :) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, dearies! This chapter is when the crap _really _begins to go down! **

* * *

"Welcome back to the first battle of the Merged Block! In this block, two competitors from each block will battle each other until one winner is determined! So let's get this battle started!

"First up: he's the Legendary Soldier of Mercury with his bey, Mercury Anubius, Yuki Mizusawa! And his opponent, owner of the beyblade Demon Kitsune, Yami Kodomo!"

Yuki rose up into the battling area, and faced his opponent.

Yami was about fifteen years old, the same age as Zero or Shinobou, and had fiery gold hair with black tips, red eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black trench coat with gold lining on the collar, zipper, hem, and hem of the sleeves, a black shirt, black pants, and black and gold shoes.

* * *

**The Viewing Box **

"Demon Kitsune?" Gingka questioned Tsubasa and Yume. "Is that from the Synchrome System?"

Tsubasa and Yume shrugged. "Considering this boy's age," Tsubasa reasoned, "I would assume that it is. But I really don't know for sure."

"Me neither," Yume agreed.

Gingka nodded and turned back to the stadium. _Be careful, Yuki, _he thought.

* * *

**Down In the Stadium**

"Can I just say," Yami said to Yuki. "It's a real privilege to be battling an actual Legendary Blader."

Yuki let out a puff of breath. All the Legendary Bladers (and the Legendary Soldiers as well) had gotten really annoyed with the way people treated them. Like they were a group of gods, or something. But he was just a kid, so Yuki let it slide.

"Thank you," he said in reply, smiling at the blader. "But you ought to know that in this case, flattery will get you nowhere. No offense, but you should know."

"Wasn't really counting on it," Yami replied with a grin. Then he took out his bey and held it up for Yuki to see. "Behold. My Demon Kitsune."

Yuki narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bey. It was definitely from the Synchrome System. It's Warrior Wheel was black with crimson claw marks, and it's Element wheel was also crimson. It's performance tip was an Extreme Flat, and from what Yuki could tell, it was an attack type bey.

_I've never seen a beyblade like that before! _Yuki thought, an uneasy feeling rising inside of him. _And I _helped _Tsubasa and Madoka design the Synchrome System! _

"All right bladers! Beys at the ready!"

Yuki whipped out Anubius and his launcher, quickly made a calculation, and aimed his launcher so that it was at an angle that would allow Anubius to land safely in the Zero G stadium.

"3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!"

Yami immediately went for it. "Go, Kitsune!"

Kitsune knocked back Anubius, and continued to smash into it. Anubius, thankfully, wasn't affected by the blows.

_Good, _Yuki thought, smiling again. _But not good enough! _"Anubius!"

Anubius quickly dodged Kitsune's incoming attack, and spun around it so that it was Kitsune who was receiving the attacks. Yami only swept out his arm, and Kitsune suddenly lunged backwards into Anubius. Yuki's eyes widened.

_He not only has a verbal, but a _mental _connection with his bey?! Just what is going on here?!_

* * *

**The Viewing Box**

"I can't believe this!" Lilian exclaimed.

"Can't believe what?" Maru asked.

"This boy, Yami, not only has a verbal connection with his bey," Misty told her, "but a mental connection as well. Gingka's the only one we know of who's ever accomplished that."

"A verbal connection?" Zero repeated.

"It's when you give commands to your bey, and your bey does them," Kimiko explained. "But just about everyone in the world can do that."

* * *

**Down In the Stadium**

Yami's Kitsune smashed backwards into Anubius again. Although Anubius tried to turn the tables more than once, the bey was always thwarted. Yami was smiling both happily and from the adrenaline he felt. "Keep it up, Kitsune!" he called. "We're gonna win!"

Yuki, meanwhile, was not as happy. His eyes scanned the opposing beyblade at top speed, trying to find a way to turn the tables for good. But he couldn't find the perfect opening he needed, and the Anubius blader knew that if he wanted to succeed at what he was planning, the timing had to be perfect. _Think, Yuki, think! _

Both his Anubius and Yami's Kitsune were attack type beys. If push came to shove, they would have to settle the battle with brute strength, a battle the Solar System Blader knew for a fact Yami would lose for good if Yuki got carried away. Yeah, you read me correctly. But Yuki knew from personal experience that a battle didn't depend on brute strength. It also depended on whether or not you thought it through and didn't throw yourself in all willy-nilly like.

_Like Gingka, _Yuki thought with rather dry humor. Hey, it was true. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Yami yelled across the stadium to him.

"Are you going to fight, or what?"

Up in the stands, spectators were also getting restless. "Come on!" one spectator shouted. "We want a battle!"

It was in that moment that Kitsune stopped smashing into Anubius for it's usual period of time. _Aha!_ Yuki thought, and smiled. His eyes closed, and he began to wait. Patience was key here.

"Look, if you aren't going to battle," Yami said to him, "then why are you still here? Oh well. Time to end this!" He swept out his hand again. "Go now! Let's finish this, Kitsune!"

Kitsune spun towards the center of the stadium.

"Let's go!" Yami yelled, still smiling giddily. "Special move! Black Moon Shower!"

The insignia on Kitsune's facebolt appeared as Kitsune leapt into the air. A black moon appeared above the stadium, and streams of black energy were suddenly fired down upon Anubius and the stadium.

"Oh no! Kitsune is going for one final attack! Could this be the end of Yuki and Anubius?"

Yuki's eyes snapped open. "Not just yet! Go now, Anubius!"

Anubius quickly spun out of the way, and dodged every single one of the streams of energy. Yami gasped.

"What?! How did you..."

* * *

**The Viewing Box **

"Now I get what he was doing!" Aguma said, sounding like an eighth grader who suddenly understood the Pythagorean Theorem after not understanding it for two whole weeks. "Yuki was waiting for the right moment to attack! He must have figured that Yami would try to knock him out eventually with one of his Special Moves..."

"Waited until Yami did so..." Ryua continued.

"And turned the tables on Yami!" they finished in unison.

Gingka smiled. "You mean you knew he would do that?" Kiyono asked him.

"Not entirely," he admitted. "But seriously, Kiyono? You ought to know your friends better than that!"

Kiyono rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Down in the Stadium**

"If you want a battle," Yuki said to him, and his aura began to appear around him, "then I'll give you a battle! ANUBIUS! Special move, Brave Impact!"

Now it was the insignia on Anubius's facebolt that appeared in the sky as Anubius's bit beast burst out of the bey. It waved it's staff and delivered attack after attack to Kitsune. Now it was Yami's turn to try and dodge, unsuccessfully. But Yuki wasn't finished yet. Because come on, did you really expect the strength of his Special Move to be as strong as it was six years ago?

"Look at this, folks! Yuki suddenly turns the tables on Yami!"

Anubius sped towards Kitsune. It was two seconds away from ramming into the opposing bey when Yuki happened to look up at Yami.

Yami was, strangely, not moving. He just stood there, his head down so that his hair fell in front of his eyes. Then, just as Anubius was about to smash into Kitsune, he spoke.

"I must admit, you are stronger than I thought you would be."

Anubius smashed into Kitsune, but Yuki was shocked to see that Kitsune wasn't moving, even though Anubius pushed against it as hard as it could. Kitsune suddenly began to glow an amethyst color. Suddenly, the sky above them began to darken as dark gray clouds covered the sun. Even though it was a warm day, Yuki felt a shiver go through him.

Right then, amethyst energy exploded out of Kitsune, and it rose into the air and rained down upon Yami. And right in front of everyone's eyes, Yami began to change.

Yami now had completely black hair instead of gold. He was wearing a pitch black toga outfit with black pants, a black headpiece with an amethyst gem set on his forehead, black arm guards, and black sandals. His eyes were a demonic amethyst color.

Kitsune had also changed it's appearance. The Warrior wheel was still black, but the claw marks were a dark amethyst. The Element wheel was also dark amethyst, and the performance tip was still an Extreme Flat. But unlike before, the bey _radiated _power.

"But can you handle," Yami continued, "this absolute power?" His voice had changed halfway in pitch. One part of it was how he normally sounded, but the other part was lower, almost at a growl. **(Hint: Think Ryuga during the season finale of Metal Fusion, and that's the closest example of what he sounds like.) **

* * *

**The Viewing Box**

"What exactly is going on with this kid?!" Chris asked frantically. No one had an answer.

* * *

**Down in the Stadium **

"Finish this worm for good, Black Demon Kitsune!" Yami roared.

In a feeble attempt to protect himself, Yuki yelled, "Get away, Anubius!" If nothing else, he now knew what Alex had felt like when she battled Reji in Scotland.

Yami began to laugh. It was a cackle that bored into everyone's ears, and practically _oozed _with absolute, sinister cruelty. "If you think a pathetic move like that will work, you're sorely mistaken!"

Kitsune smashed against Anubius, sending it flying high up into the air.

"BLACK DEMON KITSUNE!" Yami roared again. "DARK BRAVE IMPACT!"

Yuki's mouth fell open in shock as he watched a dark version of his own move collide with his bey, sending it plummeting to the ground. He could hear Kashikoi's own scream in his ears, and wondered if he was screaming too. He was, actually. Anubius crashed to the ground, making a rather massive explosion occur. Dust and smoke (like last time, no one was sure where the smoke was coming from) got kicked up, making it virtually impossible to see what had happened.

Gingka ran into the stadium area right then, followed by Kenta, Dynamis, and Frieda. The rest had been too shocked to even move. They coughed, waving the dust and smoke away from their faces.

"Yuki!" Gingka yelled.

"Yuki!" Kenta also shouted.

Frieda's own shriek was louder than either of theirs. "YUKI!"

Finally - _finally_ \- the dust and smoke settled, to reveal Yuki lying on the ground on his back, beat up and knocked out. A battered and smoking Anubius was lodged into the stadium floor beside him. It began to glow light blue, and a form took shape beside Yuki, that only Gingka, Kenta, Dynamis, and Frieda could see. The spectators on the other hand, were also too shocked to move or speak.

The form solidified to reveal Kashikoi. She looked terrible. Her face was covered in scratches, and a bruise was forming on her right cheek. Her blazer and polo were torn up in quite a lot of places, and her black leggings were ripped and torn. Her blue and gold staff, however, somehow remained intact. The spirit, on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out.

She lowered her head in defeat, and shame. "I'm sorry, Master," she whispered into Yuki's ear. "I could not..."

Kashikoi never finished that sentence. Her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head, and she fell forward. Before she hit the ground, however, she disappeared, dissolving into light blue sparkles that made their way towards the beyblade.

Frieda discovered that she could move her legs again, and ran over to her friend. "Yuki!" she cried, falling to her knees when she got to him. "Yuki, say something!"

Gingka, Kenta, and Dynamis also ran over. "Come on, Yuki!" Gingka urged. "Say something!"

The twenty-year-old man's eyelids fluttered, then cracked open slightly. His head was shakily lifted off the ground.

"S-something," Yuki mumbled. Then his head fell back on the ground and he passed out.

* * *

**A/N: And on that note... BOOM! goes the dynamite, I said BOOM! **

**Yuki: -stares at nothing in ****shock. Gingka on the other hand...-**

**Gingka: YOU ARE THE CRAZIEST THIRTEEN YEAR OLD I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF MEETING! **

**Me: Aww, thanks! **

**Gingka: -shakes his head- Why do I even bother? -walks off to the emo corner- **

**Me: -yells after him- I put in Planet Chasers Starlight Excellence if you wanna watch it! **

**Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Special shout-out to Yami-the-author for letting me use Yami-the-OC: You're awesome! ;) **

**Gryffyn out. Peace! **


	6. Waiting

**You know what I was thinking earlier? Well I'll tell you. Have any of you seen the movie _Mary Poppins_? Well, I was thinking about it, and it suddenly hit me! _Mary Poppins must be a Time Lord from Doctor Who! _**

**I mean, it would make sense, wouldn't it? I mean, wouldn't it? **

**-sigh- Me and my random moments. **

**Anyway, welcome to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! It's sort of a fill-in chapter, since I was too lazy and I'm posting this at school. **

**Gingka: -shaking me- WHAT HAPPENS TO YUKI?!**

**Me: Get off, dude! You'll find out! **

* * *

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

The group (Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Aguma, Dynamis, and the Legendary Soldiers) watched through a floor-to-ceiling glass window as a doctor looked over Yuki's condition. Said blader was lying on his back, eyes closed, not moving. A monitor by his bed showed his heart rate, which was at a normal speed, thank goodness.

Frieda and Kiyono were just beginning to bite their fingernails when the doctor came back out. He carried a clipboard in one hand.

"Well, how is he?" Aguma demanded.

The doctor consulted his clipboard. "Well, apart from some minor scratches, a sprained forearm, and a couple bruises, he should be fine. But he shouldn't be in a coma if that's all he has. If it were blood loss, a small coma would be expected. I swear, the injuries people get from those beybattles..." He walked down the hallway out of sight, muttering to himself and about the danger of beybattles.

"He's not in a coma because of that battle, and we know it," Lilian said. "It was that kid." She remembered how Yami had changed his form, along with his Kitsune.

"If it was Yami, then how could he have put Yuki in that coma?" Misty asked.

Kiyono turned her head to look at Gingka. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and his head down. "Okay, Gingka, you haven't talked in a while, so spill it. Do you know or not?"

Gingka didn't look up at her. There was silence for a second, which was very unusual for Gingka. Kiyono was about to say to forget it when he finally spoke.

"It was like Ryuga,"

He looked over at Kenta and Madoka. "You remember, back in Battle Bladers. Ryuga put Hikaru, Tsubasa, and Kyoya into comas. And they didn't wake up until L-Drago was defeated."

"Huh?" everyone who hadn't been there questioned.

"Oh yeah, I remember," said Madoka.

"That power," Gingka continued. "It was just like L-Drago's dark power. But L-Drago's dark power came from the negative emotions of humans. The power Yami and Kitsune had back there was completely different."

Just then, the case holding Kiyono's Raven vibrated. Kiyono opened it and held out her bey. It glowed black, and Shi emerged. At the same time, Saturn emerged from Kronos. While Shi looked grim, Saturnn looked angry.

"What's up?" Kiyono asked the spirit of her bey.

Shi sighed. "Saturn and I have both good and bad news. The good news is that the Anubius blader will be alright. His time to die is far from now."

"And the bad news?" Dynamis questioned uneasily.

"We are unable to contact Kashikoi. She has disappeared, and I fear that she will not return until her master awakes, which could take a while at that."

"How can you not contact Kashikoi?" Ryua asked. "Did you look inside her bey?"

Saturn raised an eyebrow at the blader. "Tell me, do you think Kashikoi would be inside her beyblade, what with the state it is in?" She pointedly gestured through the window to the table beside Yuki's bed. It was scratched and beat up, and it looked like the performance tip had been torn clean off. The spirit had a point; Kashikoi probably wasn't inside her bey.

"No spirit can be inside a bey that has been beat to within an inch of it's life," Saturn informed them.

"So now we have two problems," Kimiko said in slight frustration. "We have to find a bey spirit, and we have to figure out what's up with that kid. Wonderful."

"You will not have to worry about finding Kashikoi," Shi assured her. "We will do that. You will only have to worry about that child."

And with that, Shi and Saturnn disappeared inside their beys.

* * *

**In Another Dimension**

The two spirits, however, reappeared again in the dimension the spirits used to talk to each other.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Saturn asked.

Shi sighed. "I don't know. They are ancestors of our original masters. And they care about their friend very much. How can we tell them that the hunt for Kashikoi is pointless?"

Saturn thought for a moment. "I suppose you have a point."

"Senshi told you about her master's strange mood swings, correct?"

"It was Kashikoi who told me, actually. What will we do about that?"

"Kashikoi was the only one of us who could have possibly known when we will see Hades break loose. Without Kashikoi, we have no way of knowing when that will happen."

"So all we are able to do is wait," Saturn stated. Shi said nothing, but nodded once.

Before the two spirits disappeared from the dimension, Shi said to Saturn, "I hope this child has mastered his beyblade completely. If he hasn't, then Hades is bound to break loose."

"And if he has?" Saturn inquired.

"If he has, Prince Anson chose his reincarnate well."

* * *

**BOOM! goes the dynamite, I said BOOM! **

**So, all that's left to say is to leave a review! Please tell me how I did, cause every opinion counts! **

**Gryffyn out. Peace! **


	7. Trapped

**Hello!**

**First off, I am SO SORRY about how long it took me to post this thing. **

**On a hopefully much happier note, I finished the trailer for this story! Yay me! :) It will have been posted by the time you read this, and the link is up on my profile if you want to watch it. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one! And remember for both the video and this chapter: It takes forever to make, but seconds to comment/review. ;) **

* * *

"Welcome back to the Battle of Legends! We at the WBBA are pleased to say that Yuki Mizusawa is unharmed, and will survive! So let's get this started up again!"

"How come nothing's going to happen to Yami Kodomo?" Frieda asked Tsubasa furiously up in the viewing box.

"I don't know, Frieda," Tsubasa said truthfully in reply. "I really don't know."

Blader Guider's voice made them turn their attention back to the battle.

"So let's get rolling with the next battles of the A Block!"

First up was Kite, against a boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Needless to say, Kite knocked him out easily. After that was Sakyo against another boy, that he also defeated. **(I'm too lazy to describe all of their opponents, so just bear with me here!) **Both boys advanced victoriously to the next round. No one went up against Yami, however, to the relief of everybody.

Blader Guider announced that they would take a half-hour intermission before the next battle.

* * *

**Later **

Up in the viewing box, Gingka was starting to get a little antsy. He and Kiyono were alone, waiting for the others to come back after they grabbed a little lunch. Gingka was pacing anxiously, while Kimono sat in a chair near the window of the viewing box with her eyes closed. After a while, Kiyono opened her eyes and looked up at her big brother.

"Seriously, man, you've been doing that for the past fifteen minutes," she said to him. Gingka stopped pacing.

"I have?"

Kiyono nodded. "Why are you pacing anyway?"

"I need to battle!" Gingka replied. "I need to battle someone, and soon! If I don't, I'm going to lose my mind!"

"The tournament started two hours ago," Kiyono reminded him. She was regarding him with a _Seriously? _look on her face. "You can wait for your battle."

Gingka opened his mouth but Kiyono stopped him. "And may I remind you that you and Kyoya battled yesterday? You had to stop because you would've destroyed the stadium. That's the exact reason why Tsubasa and Yume aren't letting you two battle each other."

"I _know _we could've destroyed the stadium," Gingka snapped. "I'm not that oblivious!"

Kiyono furrowed her brows, wondering about what she had said to get him mad. "I was just saying," she muttered.

"I don't care!" Gingka suddenly slammed his hands on the long and extended table attached the window of the box, making Kiyono jump. "I am _not _as numbskulled as you all think I am! Get it through your head, you idiot!"

There was silence between the two siblings. Then Gingka shook his head to clear it, then looked up. He was surprised to see Kiyono looking at him, with a stunned and hurt expression. Had he said something?

"What happened?" he asked. Now Kiyono turned confused.

"Do you remember what just happened?" she asked.

"Yes... No! Wait, yes!... No! I don't know!" The blader grabbed the hair on either side of his head with his fists and turned away, as he tried to remember what had just happened.

* * *

**Later **

"And we're back to the Battle of Legends! I'm your host, Blader Guider! We're in the A Block, currently, down to the third battle before we switch over to the B Block! Before we took our break, we saw Sakyo Kurayami and Kite Unabara advance to the next round! Who will join them? Let's find out!"

Ren rose out of the stadium, and waved at the crowd.

"Up against Ren Kurenai is Takanosuke Shishiya!"

Ren smiled at Takanosuke. "Never thought I'd ever battle you," she said.

"You'd better prepare yourself, Ren!" Takanosuke said as he pointed at her. "Prepare to lose!"

"That sounds like a challenge," Ren shot back as they both got out their launchers.

"Battlers ready! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

Yuki lay in bed, not moving. There was a mask over his face, and his eyes were closed. The heart monitor near his bed beeped as it showed his heart rate. It was completely normal. His small injuries were being taken care of, and he would soon be entirely good to go.

Now all he needed to do was wake up.

Yuki's eyelids fluttered, and then they opened.

But Yuki was no longer in the hospital.

* * *

**Stadium **

"Go, Phoenix!" Ren shouted. Phoenix sped towards Griffin.

"Send 'em flying, Griffin!" Takanosuke cheered. Griffin sped towards Phoenix just as fast. The two beyblades clashed head on. Both bladers shielded their eyes.

"Don't give up, Phoenix!" Ren cried.

"You can do it, Griffin!"

The two beys continued to clash head on with each other.

"You're pretty good, Takanosuke," Ren shouted across the stadium to said blader. "Have you been training with Sakyo?"

"Yep!" Takanosuke shouted back. "You're pretty good yourself, I guess. But this battle can't go on forever!"

"That's just what I was thinking!"

Takanosuke swept his arm out. "Go, Griffin! Special move, Delta Slash!"

Griffin spun around in the stadium, gathering more and more speed. It's bit beast appeared, and screeched as it gained speed.

"Don't get cocky, Takanosuke!" Ren yelled. "Here we go, Molten Wing!"

Ren's Phoenix appeared in a burst of fire. It screeched, just as Griffin charged towards it.

The two bladers yelled as the two Special Moves met head on.

* * *

**In Another Dimension**

Stunned, Yuki looked around. "Where... where am I?"

"Yuki,"

Yuki spun around, and saw just who he wanted to see at the moment.

"Kashikoi!" he exclaimed. "How are you here?"

"I could ask you the same," Kashikoi replied. "But in truth, I don't know. The last thing I remember before coming here is our battle with that boy."

"You mean Yami Kodomo?" Yuki asked. "Do you know where that power came from?"

Kashikoi smiled sadly. "Yes, I do. And I'm afraid that the power that boy wields is not the only your friends must worry about."

"Then... Then we have to warn them! How do we get out of here?"

"We can't. We are trapped in here."

"Trapped?! No, we can't be trapped! We can't be! Tell me we're not trapped!"

Kashikoi's smile only got sadder as she watched her frantic master look around the dimension.

Suddenly, both the blader and spirit felt a wave of power.

"Where did that come from?" Yuki asked confusedly.

"There must be a battle going on," Kashikoi guessed. "And from what we just felt, someone just won."

* * *

**Stadium**

"Amazing! In that gigantic wave of power, it is Ren who ends up being the winner! Ren will advance to the next round!"

Ren happily caught her bey, and pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah!"

* * *

**My gosh, that wasn't my best work.  
**

**Also, Hakkyou (Yami): I'm still going to use Yami, if that's okay. **

**Sorry if this chapter stunk, it's just that I wanted to get it finished as soon as possible. I also probably won't be updating much in the summer, because I will be very busy then. **

**Apart from that, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Gryffyn out. Peace! **


	8. The Dragon vs the Lion

**My god, how long has it been?**

**First off, I am very, very sorry. I've got a lot of crap going on in my life right now, so I couldn't write. I also just got back from a school trip to Washington DC a week ago, plus I had final exams last week, so... yeah.**

**Enjoy the chapter, I guess.**

* * *

"There's only a few more battles left before the end of today's round! Our next battle features competitors from the B Block! Now let's see who they'll be!

"First to come up to the stadium is the Legendary Soldier of Air, Ryua Ashina!"

The crowd cheered for Ryua as she rose up into the stadium.

"And her opponent: the Legendary Blader of Summer, Kyoya Tategami!"

The crowd only cheered louder.

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"Oh boy!" Frieda groaned, but it was a good-natured groan, proved by the smile on her face.

"What's up?" Ren asked.

"These two have an old score to settle," Kiyono told her, "because whenever they battle, it's a tie. Hey, Tsubasa, what'll happen if it ends up a tie again?"

"I, um... don't know, actually," Tsubasa admitted, smiling sheepishly. "I, sort of forgot about how hard Ryua and Kyoya battle. I was just thinking about how hard Gingka and Kyoya battle at the time. Heh heh..."

Kiyono smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Lilian," Misty said to the aforementioned-blader. "Bet you five bucks it'll be another tie."

"You're on." The two of them shook hands.

* * *

**Stadium**

"These two bladers both have wind abilities, and are evenly matched in power! With a score that goes back to their teenage years, this could turn out to be the battle of the ages!"

"So we meet again, huh Kyoya?" Ryua asked rhetorically.

"I guess so. But this time, there'll be a different outcome!" Kyoya replied.

"You bet there will be!" Ryua agreed. She and Kyoya simultaneously got out their beys.

_Prepare yourself, Kyoya Tategami, _thought Ryua, _because I'm about to wipe the floor with you like I did six years ago!_

_After all these years,_ Kyoya was meanwhile thinking, _and all the training I've put myself through, I will finally beat Ryua Ashina!_

"Bladers, are you ready! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

The two beys flew into the air, and landed in the stadium. They spun parallel to each other, gaining speed, until finally they spun towards each other and clashed. Wind blew through the stadium.

"Whoa, man! The battle hasn't even been going on for a minute and the two bladers are starting off strong!"

Although no one could see them, two spirits were locked in fierce combat. One of them was Harikēn, who's appearance hadn't changed for the past few years. The other was Raion, the spirit of Leone. Raion had green hair spiked like Kyoya's, and was wearing a forest green tunic and trousers, with brown boots and chainmail tinted green. Both spirits had their swords out, and were clashing in time with their beys.

"Your form is rather rusty, Raion," Harikēn remarked in between clashes.

"I should like to see you attempt to battle fellow spirits in a desert!" Raion retorted.

"I could keep this up all day!" Kyoya shouted over the wind to Ryua.

"So could I!" Ryua shot back. "Go, Dragonoid!"

"Don't quit, Leone!"

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"Are they going to keep battling until one of them loses completely?" Zero asked Chris.

"Probably. So far all their battles have ended in ties. At least they haven't ended with the same outcome as when Gingka and Kyoya battle."

"What happens?" Zero asked curiously.

"Chris, tell him and I will destroy you," Gingka suddenly threatened. His back was turned to them as he watched the battle, but obviously he could still hear.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Mm hmm. Right." Then he whispered to Zero, "They usually faint and have to go to the hospital. And you know who hates doctors the most out of everyone in this room?" He jerked his head in Gingka's direction and winked. Zero looked over at Gingka, and sweatdropped.

* * *

**Battle**

By now, more wind was starting to blow around the two bladers. Almost, Ryua thought.

"I have to say," she said aloud, "you're pretty good, Kyoya."

"I appreciate the compliment, but flattery will get you nowhere," replied Kyoya. Just a little more, Leone, he thought. Leone spun a little faster. Now!

"But this is where the battle ends!" Kyoya roared, and his green aura burst out around him. "Time to finish this, Leone!" Leone's bitbeast appeared, and roared. A large tornado formed in the stadium.

"What?" Ryua gasped. She gritted her teeth and growled. Then she realized something, and smiled.

"Special move! KING LION–"

"Not so fast, Kyoya! Ram 'em, Dragonoid!"

Dragonoid suddenly raced at top speed towards the tornado. Quick as lightning, the bey broke through it and smashed into Leone, canceling out the tornado.

"No way!" Kyoya yelled in frustration.

"Now it's my turn!" Ryua screamed, and her white aura burst out around her. Dragonoid's bitbeast also appeared.

"Go, Dragonoid! Special move! DRAGON'S WIND!"

Four tornadoes burst out of the bey, sucking in all the wind so that it whistled in everyone's ears. Leone was eventually sucked into one of the tornadoes. It spun around and around, until it reached the top of the funnel and flew into the air.

"Leone!"

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"Did he lose?" Shinobou asked frantically, looking up at the sky through the window, trying to see the airborne bey.

"He must have. There's no way Leone could have survived an attack like that," Kite said matter-of-factly.

"You sure about that, kid?" King asked.

* * *

**Battle**

"Amazing! Caught up in Ryua's special move, Leone is sent flying into the air! Could this be the end for Kyoya and Leone?"

Leone remained in the air for a few more seconds, then began to fall down towards the stadium. The four tornadoes began to slow down, and finally disappeared. They disappeared just as Leone came crashing down into the stadium.

Kyoya and Ryua looked down at it. "Did that do it?" Ryua asked aloud. Then she looked again, and gasped.

Leone was still spinning.

"I can't believe it!" Ryua said furiously, looking up at Kyoya. "How could you have survived that attack?"

"Pure determination, Ryua!" Kyoya said triumphantly. His green aura burst out around him again. "Now, time to put this battle to bed! LEONE! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

Leone appeared, roared, and a tornado emerged again. This time, it sucked Dragonoid into it, made it swirl around for a few moments, then spat it back out like it was something sour-tasting. Dragonoid flew through the air, then clinked to the ground a few feet behind where Ryua stood. She turned to look at it in astonishment.

"Well, what do ya know, folks! In that epic battle, after six straight years of nothing but ties, the winner is Kyoya Tategami and his Fang Leone!"

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Ryua walked over and picked up her bey.

_So it was Kyoya who broke the tie, huh?_ she thought. _I guess a part of me always knew he would. It probably lowered his morale when I beat him in the desert._

* * *

_"I, I," Kyoya stuttered. "I... lost? I lost! And to a girl, no less!"_

* * *

_Oh well. I may have lost this time around, but next time we battle, things are going to be a little bit different._

She turned to look over her shoulder at Kyoya, who had caught Leone and was putting it away. He looked up, and caught her eye. He nodded. Ryua nodded back.

With that, both bladers turned, and walked away.

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"Well," Kimiko said, voicing pretty much everyone's thoughts. "That was unexpected."

"Shoot," Misty muttered. "Now I owe Lilian five bucks."

* * *

**In the Stands**

Yami was sitting in silence. His legs were crossed, along with his arms. Instead of cheering, he was watching as Ryua and Kyoya walked out of the stadium.

_Well, that's one less blader I have to worry about,_ he thought.

* * *

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

Lilian was sitting in a chair beside Yuki's hospital bed. She had volunteered to sit with her old pen pal for a while, although since he was in a coma it was rather pointless. After about a minute of sitting and listening to the heart monitor, however, she had turned on the television that was in the room and was watching the battle between Ryua and Kyoya.

"So Ryua lost to Kyoya," she said. "Not how I expected the battle to turn out. On the bright side," she added as an afterthought, "Misty now owes me five bucks."

Lilian let out a laugh, that soon faded when she automatically turned to look at Yuki. She frowned.

"Come on, Yuki," she said sadly. "You gotta wake up sooner or later."

When she didn't receive a reply (although she knew she wouldn't) Lilian sighed and turned back to the television screen.

"Mmph,"

It was so quiet that Lilian barely heard it at first. Then she heard a soft groan, and whirled around.

The usually still form was now shifting slightly. In an instant, Lilian shot out of the chair and moved closer.

"Yuki? Yuki! Can you hear me? Speak to me, Yuki!"

But Yuki had stopped moving, and lay still again. Lilian sighed, and turned her head, about to turn the rest of herself back towards the television, when suddenly...

"Danger..."

Lilian's blonde head whipped back around.

"... trapped... Soldiers... prince... have, to know... Queen... rein... rein..."

In spite of her shock, Lilian demanded, "Rein-what?"

Yuki didn't answer. Nor did he finish that word. Instead, he breathed one more word before falling silent again.

_"... Gingka..."_

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm evil. -evil smirk-**

**Anyway, I am (again) very, very sorry that it took me a month to update this thing. I've been suffering from Writer's Block AGAIN, plus I've had final exams and a Social Studies project that's the last grade of the semester to worry about. Since I'm going to be having a rather busy summer, it may be a while before I update again...**

**I want to end on a happier note, though, so guess what? At our last band concert, Mrs. C said that two people (a male and a female) in the 8th grade band would earn an award called the Director's Award, that goes to the said two people who have shown enthusiasm, commitment, etc in band all year. Guess who won for the girls? Yep, it was me! And now, my name (my real name) will be on a plaque in the band room for all eternity! Yay me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and once again I'm super sorry!**

**Gryffyn out. Since the school year's ending for me, peace, and have a great summer!**


	9. Two Gods Meet In Battle

**Oh my gosh everyone, have you heard? The show Phineas and Ferb on Disney Channel just ended this summer! NOOOOOOOO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH MY LIFE NOW?!**

**Gingka: Update your stories?**

**Me: -stops crying- Well, there's that.**

**Gingka: As long as she doesn't start singing the theme song–**

**Me: -singing- There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it!...**

**Gingka: -anime falls-**

* * *

**Viewing Box**

Lilian burst through the door, panting with her eyes wide-eyed and slightly wild-looking. Tsubasa looked up from watching the stadium below, and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Lilian?" he asked. "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"And like you ran all the way here," Ryua added.

"I did, actually," Lilian panted. "You, won't believe, what just happened!"

As her breath came back, she relayed what had happened at the hospital. She received mostly gasps and wide eyes.

"That story sounds kind of bogus to me. Are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?" Benkei asked doubtfully.

"Seriously, Benkei?" Lilian asked him in disbelief. "I know what I saw, man, I wasn't goddamn hallucinating!"

Her friends knew that she was serious in an instant. Lilian had grown out of swearing whenever she got mad a long time ago, but still swore sometimes when she got really, seriously mad. But still, they had to agree with Benkei on whether or not Lilian had been dreaming.

"We believe you, Lilian," Tsubasa assured her. "It's just a little hard to believe at first."

"What did Yuki say specifically?" Madoka asked.

"He only said seemingly random words: danger, trapped, soldiers, prince, have to know, Queen, rein-something, and..." Here Lilian trailed off.

"What?" Kiyono asked. "What else did he say?"

Lilian took a breath, then said, "He said Gingka's name."

Everyone was silent for a second. Kiyono suddenly broke it by running past Lilian out the door and closing it behind her. Frieda went to go get her but Ryua stopped her, saying, "Let her go."

Then to Lilian, she said, "You said that they were seemingly-random words. They don't sound random to me."

"That's because they're not," Lilian replied. "Yuki was trying to deliver a message to us. I don't know how it's possible–"

"It's not," Madoka piped up.

"–but we need to figure out what it means," the Solider of Fire finished.

Kimiko huffed. "Oh great, another thing to worry about."

"There's something about all of this that doesn't make sense," Madoka said thoughtfully. "But I don't know what it is."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the whole thing?"

"Misty and Madoka are right," Frieda agreed. "There's something very wrong with this picture. But what is it that's wrong?"

The room was quiet for a second. Then Lilian asked, "Should we tell Zero and the others?"

Tsubasa sighed. "No, Lilian, I don't think we should."

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Zero and his friends were sitting at a table, laughing and talking.

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"They're good kids," Tsubasa continued. "But I don't think we should tell them just yet."

Lilian nodded, and looked down at the floor.

* * *

"The next battle we are about to witness is guaranteed to be epic! Sensational! History books worthy! Now, let's meet our competitors! First to arrive is one of the Legendary Bladers, Dynamis, with his Jade Jupiter! Next to arrive is one of the Legendary Soldiers, Misty, with her Aqua Poseidon!"

Misty smirked at Dynamis. "Dynamis. I was wondering when we would battle each other."

"As was I," Dynamis replied. "It is because of the will of the heavens that we meet here today."

"So, how about we get started then,"

"I couldn't agree more."

With that being said, the two bladers whipped out their launchers and their beys.

"Bladers, are we ready? 3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it..."

"... rip!"

Jupiter and Poseidon flew into the stadium, and began to spin as the stadium tipped from one side to the other.

"Go, Poseidon!" Misty swept out an arm.

"Meet the attack, Jupiter!"

The two beys collided in the center of the stadium, creating a wave of air to fan out and a burst of energy to fly into the air.

"We can do better than that," Misty shouted. "Poseidon!"

"Not so fast! Jupiter!"

The two beys clashed again and again.

"Ho boy! what a heated match this is!"

"Time to end this!" Misty yelled. Her aura burst out around her as she let out a scream of effort. "Poseidon! Special Move, Tidal Wave!"

Poseidon's bit beast appeared, and descended down upon Jupiter.

"I don't think so. Jupiter!"

The metal balls within Jupiter moved, and it took full force of Misty's move.

"Look at that, folks! Misty unleashes her special move, and Jupiter is powerless against it! This could be the end for Jupiter!"

But as the water cleared, Jupiter was still spinning.

"Huh? What's this? It appears that Jupiter survived the attack! How is this possible?"

Misty realized her mistake. "Aw, shoot! I forgot about that!"

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"How could Jupiter survive the attack?" Zero asked curiously.

"Misty forgot one important thing you should always remember when battling Dynamis," Gingka replied.

"What's that?"

"Unbelievable!" Maru interrupted them. "It appears that Jupiter has four metal balls inside his spin track, that can move inward or outward freely at any random point in battle! That's how it can switch from a defense type to a balance type! That's how Jupiter was able to survive that special move!"

Gingka nodded. "Yeah. What she said."

* * *

**Battle**

"Apologies, Misty, but this is where the battle ends!"

Dynamis' own aura appeared around his body. "Jade Jupiter! Special move, Grand Lightning!"

Jupiter's own bit beast appeared, as Jupiter smashed into Poseidon, knocking it into the air.

"Poseidon!" Misty yelled. Up in the air, Poseidon began to fall towards the stadium.

"Oh no! The tables have been turned on Misty! Will she lose?"

Dynamis lowered his arms that were shielding his face, and looked up at the falling Poseidon.

"So this is where the battle ends," he said.

"Not quite!" Misty suddenly yelled. "Stand your ground, Poseidon!"

Poseidon landed back in the stadium, but didn't stop spinning. Instead, to Dynamis' surprise, it regained its balance and remained spinning. Dynamis was shocked.

"What?! But how?"

"Simple." Dynamis looked across to Misty, who had a cross between a smile and a smirk on her face. "You didn't really think that over the past six years, I never developed a defense technique against your special move?"

Poseidon shot at Jupiter and crashed into it.

"That slip-up with my special move? I actually didn't forget about it. So I deliberately put out my special move so you would hopefully get a false sense of security."

Poseidon smashed into Jupiter again.

"It's been awesome battling you, Dynamis, but this is where the battle really ends!"

Misty's aura appeared around her again. "Let's finish this, Poseidon! Grand Storm!"

The bit beast of Poseidon appeared once more. It swung it's trident, and descended down on Jupiter's bit beast, which disappeared as Dynamis' bey was sent flying into the air.

"Jupiter!"

Jupiter plummeted back down to Earth, crashing behind its blader. Dynamis turned to see it wedged into the floor. His eyes widened. "This... this can't be!"

Misty caught her bey and smirked. "Oh, it be."

"Can you believe it, folks! Assisted by her master plan of deception, the winner of this battle is none other than Misty!"

As the crowd cheered, Dynamis wedged his bey out of the stadium floor, then looked back up at Misty. They both nodded once, then left the stadium.

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"Yes!" Frieda squealed. "I knew Misty would win, I just knew it!"

"At least Dynamis battled hard," Tithi commented, speaking for the first time in a while. "He was awesome!"

Ryua turned from looking out at the stadium, and looked around the room. "Hey, has anyone seen Kiyono?" she asked. "She missed the whole battle."

"Yeah, where did she go?" Gingka also looked around. "I haven't seen her ever since I left to use the bathroom."

Madoka and Lilian glanced at each other, then looked away.

* * *

**In The Hallway**

Kiyono was leaning against the wall, thinking sullenly to herself.

"Lilian said that Yuki said Gingka's name," she thought. "But why?"

* * *

_Gingka suddenly slammed his hands on the long and extended table attached to the window of the box, making Kiyono jump. "I am not as numbskulled as you all think I am! Get it through your head you idiot!"_

* * *

_"Do you remember what just happened?" Kiyono asked._

_"Yes... No! Wait, yes! No! I don't know!"_

* * *

"Could it have something to do with what happened? Or could it even have something to do with that kid?"

Kiyono sighed, then said aloud, "Why does everything have to happen to my family?"

* * *

**In Another Dimension**

Kashikoi perked up at the sound of thoughts. Yuki was sitting on the ground, having given up on a way to get out of this place, and most likely couldn't hear like Kashikoi could. Recognizing the thoughts as Kiyono's, Kashikoi listened, then sadly shook her head.

"Oh, Kiyono," she said aloud. "If only you knew the half of it."

* * *

**And, that's the end of that. BAM, what?**

**Wow, Liv and Maddie is really starting to grow on me.**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter I'm posting before I go to Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp tomorrow. This year will be my third year in a row!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! I will see you all when I get back!**

**Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	10. Don't Blink

**Okay, first off: Please don't kill me. I haven't updated in almost two months, but that's because I've been seriously busy. I had band camp for two weeks during the summer, during which I was too exhausted to write. Then I went up to Caseville a couple times. And school has now started, and I've been having homework every night because I'm in three advanced classes, plus I have marching band practice twice a week, plus piano lessons once a week. **

**To conclude, life has been seriously kicking my butt. **

**Once I've posted this chapter, I'm going to work on getting the entire story done before posting again, because again, life has been kicking my butt and I'll have a whole lot more to do this year. Gosh, the summer seemed to fly by! **

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"The next battle of this awesome tournament is about to start! Let's see who our battlers will be!"

Pictures of Kiyono and Chris appeared on the screen.

"Ho, boy, get a load of this folks! Our next battlers are the Legendary Soldier Kiyono Hagane! And the Legendary Blader Chris! This is going to be a great battle, so hold on to your hats, folks! And here they come!"

Kiyono and Chris rose up into the stadium.

"Never expected you to be my opponent, Chris," Kiyono said to the blader, smiling.

"Neither did I," Chris replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you just because you're Gingka's sister!"

"Bring it on!" Kiyono shot back. They got out their launchers and aimed at each other.

"Bladers ready! 3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it..."

"... rip!"

The two beys flew into the stadium, and began to spin around.

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"So what's Kiyono's fighting style like?" Zero questioned Gingka.

"If I told you, you would be able to predict what she's going to do in a battle against her," Gingka replied, "and you would win, and that's not fair, is it? Plus, she would get mad at me for telling you."

"Oh. Good point."

* * *

**Stadium **

"Go, Orion!"

"Hit him hard, Raven!"

The two beys clashed, and violet and black sparks flew.

Kiyono shut her eyes. Calm down, she thought. Clear your mind, and wait for the most opportune moment.

Orion clashed against Raven again and again.

"What's this? It seems Kiyono isn't making any move to retaliate! She's letting her bey get smashed again and again! Ladies and gentlemen, I think this is going to be a rather short battle!"

Orion smashed Raven again, then backed up to go for another hit. Kiyono's eyes snapped open. "Aha!"

Just as Orion was about to make contact, Raven swerved out of the way.

Chris's eyes widened. "What?!"

Kiyono swept out her arm. "Your turn, Chris! Go, Raven! Crush of Vengeance!"

Raven's bitbeast, which was a raven with red eyes, appeared. It cawed, before flying straight at Orion and crashing into it. Sparks flew, but when they cleared, Orion was still spinning, in the exact same spot. The audience gasped. Kiyono blinked. Chris smirked.

"Oh my Beyblade! It seems Kiyono's attack had no effect on Orion at all! Why and how is that possible?!"

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"How did he do that?" Zero questioned incredulously.

"Remarkable!" Maru exclaimed. "Mr. Chris's Orion has a Bearing Drive performance tip! This allows it to continue spinning for any period of time! In theory, it could even go on spinning forever!"

"Weren't those almost the exact same words you used, Madoka?" Benkei asked.

Madoka chuckled. "I think so."

* * *

**Stadium**

"You forgot," Chris said to Kiyono, "Orion has a Bearing Drive performance tip. No matter what attack you use, Orion will never stop spinning! You might as well give up, Kiyono!"

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch, Chris!"

Chris blinked and looked at Kiyono, who was grinning.

"I think you're forgetting something as well," Kiyono said to him. "Raven has wings. So how about she uses them? If a hit from below won't work, then how about a hit from above? Go, Raven!"

Raven spun up the side of the stadium, still spinning despite the twisting and turning of the Zero-G stadium. Raven's bitbeast appeared again, and it let out another screech as it flew up into the air.

"Time to finish this!" Kiyono's black aura appeared around her. "Raven! Special move! Nevermore Veil!"

Raven's face bolt appeared in the sky, and as the bey descended down upon Orion, it suddenly split off into ten other copies of itself, and even though they were just projections, they smashed into Orion with all the force the real Raven had.

An explosion occurred.

* * *

**Viewing Box**

Everyone shielded their eyes.

"What was that?" Madoka exclaimed.

Gingka smiled. "So she finally perfected it."

"Perfected what?" Frieda asked him.

"For a while now, Kiyono's been working on a move that's a combination of two of her other special moves: Death Veil and Diving Nevermore. You didn't see it when she battled me, but Death Veil is an ability that allows Raven to split off into several copies of itself. Sort of like Hikaru's Aquario. But all the copies have some attack power. Diving Nevermore is an attack from above."

"Figures," Lilian muttered. "With her being a Hagane and all."

"Nevermore Veil is a special move that combines both those moves," Gingka finished.

"But with Orion's Bearing Drive performance tip," Maru piped up, "the move might not work."

"Let's find out, then, shall we?" Tsubasa asked. They all turned back to the window.

* * *

**Stadium**

When the dust cleared, the first thing everyone saw was that the Zero-G stadium was somehow still intact. Then the next thing they saw were the two beys. One was lying on the floor of the stadium, motionless. The bey that was motionless was, rather surprisingly...

"O-Orion?" Chris dropped to his knees. "But how? That's... that's not possible!"

"Would you get a load of this, folks? In an epic special move like none we've ever seen before, the winner is none other than Kiyono Hagane!"

The crowd cheered as Kiyono caught her bey. Chris recalled his bey as well.

The two bladers looked at each other for a second. Then Chris walked over to Kiyono and stuck out his hand.

"Nice battle."

The nineteen year old smiled, and shook his hand.

* * *

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

Dr. Hoshi Markeru had treated many patients in his job. Some had obtained broken bones. Some had concussions. Some had even had fatal diseases, who sadly didn't make it. Yes, Dr. Markeru had seen it all.

Well, up to this point, anyway.

In all of his thirty years of being a medical man, he had never treated a case like this one. This twenty-year old man had been fixed of all injuries, from his sprained wrist to his bruises. He was in perfect health, too. The only times he had ever gotten sick were when he was five and eight, but in both instances it was just a stomach bug. He was good to go. They were prepared to release him any day now.

The problem?

He wouldn't wake up.

Dr. Markeru remembered a case about nine years ago that had involved three teenagers suffering the same problem. Their injuries had been healed, they were good to go, but they wouldn't wake up.

The doctor's brow furrowed as he glanced over the data on his clipboard. Suddenly, he heard the bed shifting, and his head snapped up.

The eyelids fluttered, and slowly but surely, they opened.

Dr. Markeru almost dropped his clipboard. The man glanced around, noticing the doctor. His eyes widened, and they began to dart around faster than before. Finally, they rested on the doctor again.

Hesitantly, Dr. Markeru stepped over to where his patient's head lay. "Sir?" he said, rather quietly. "You're all right. According to your friends, you got injured from," he consulted his clipboard, "a beybattle, and they brought you here. Would you like us to call them?"

The man didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to speak, then blink once for yes and twice for no. Now I'll ask again. Would you like us to call them?"

The man blinked.

"All right. I'll have the nurse call them as soon as possible. One thing, though." Dr. Markeru looked at his clipboard again. "Your friends refused to tell us your name, so we have you listed as Jon Dō. Could you tell us your real name?"

There was silence for a moment. Then the man drew a breath.

"Y-Yuki Mizusawa."

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too long, or too boring. It took a little while for my creative juices to get flowing again. I swear, high school's like prison, except they don't make us wear orange jumpsuits and they don't make us pick at rocks with pick axes out on the football field.**

**Anyway, I've decided, after a whole lot of thinking, that I'm going to delete "A Capella". I wasn't really sure where I was going to go with it anyway. To everyone who sent in OCs, I'm really sorry. **

**I'm also thinking that, in the future, I might write a fanfic about the story of the original Legendary Bladers. Hopefully it'll be fun to write about, since not much of their story is shown. I'll write the summary here, and if possible you can tell me what you think. **

**Also, to the author known as HorseCrazyAshay, THANK YOU TONS! Your reviews on Legendary Soldiers of the Elements were so nice! And that is why I'm dedicating this particular chapter to HorseCrazyAshay, because if s/he hadn't reviewed, I probably wouldn't have updated ever again! **

**Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Gryffyn out. Peace! **

**Summary for future story:**

We all know that the Solar System Bladers are descendants of the bladers who battled Nemesis during King Hades' reign. But who were they? Who were they before the battle? And what did they have that was worth fighting for?


	11. No More Secrets

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

Lilian burst through the door. "Yuki!" she cried. "You're awake!"

Gingka came through the door after her, followed by Kiyono, Kenta, Tsubasa, and Madoka. "Good to see you up and around, Yuki!" he said. "We were getting worried for a while there!"

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Madoka added.

Yuki smiled at all of them. "Thank you for caring, everyone. I hope I didn't miss much while I was out."

"Actually, you missed a lot," Kenta said to him. "You missed four battles, in fact!"

"Really? It didn't seem like I was out for very long. How long was I out?"

Tsubasa checked his watch. "About, three hours. Speaking of battles, though, we'd better get back, guys. The next battle's going to start shortly."

"Too bad you can't come with us, Yuki," Lilian remarked. "But at least you can watch from the TV." She clapped him on the shoulder. "See you later, I guess."

As everyone filed out, Kiyono hesitated at the doorway. She turned her head and watched as Yuki found the remote and switched on the television. The Mercury blader noticed and looked up.

"Is there something wrong, Kiyono?"

"Uh... no. Nothing's wrong. See you later, Yuki."

Then she left.

* * *

**Stadium**

When the group arrived back at the stadium, they found that the next battle had already started and was in full swing. It was Kimiko vs Frieda.

"Go now, Virgo!"

"Charge hard, Nightmare!"

The beys clashed full force.

"How's it going?" Lilian asked Misty. Misty shrugged.

"They're really going at it, though. But neither of them are winning. How's Yuki?"

"He's doing good. The doctor wants to keep him for the night, though."

"That stinks."

"Yeah."

They turned back to the battle. The two beys kept clashing and bashing into each other, with no end in sight.

"This is amazing, folks! Nightmare and Virgo are clashing and bashing into each other with both their owners' heated bey spirits! Round and round and round they go, but where they stop, does anyone know? Certainly not me!"

"I could keep this up all day!" Kimiko shouted to Frieda.

"So could I!" Frieda shouted back. "But unfortunately, we don't have all day!" Her green aura burst out around her. "Alright, Virgo, let's do this! Special move, Kuki Status!"

Virgo glowed green as it sped towards Nightmare.

Kimiko's purple aura appeared around her. "Two can play at that game! Nightmare! Special move, Death Collection!"

Nightmare glowed purple as it sped towards Virgo. The two bladers yelled out battle cries as their beys rushed towards each other and collided.

"Oh man! Look at that! In the explosion caused by the two colliding special moves, who will come out as the winner? Virgo? Or Nightmare? Let's find out!"

As everyone's vision cleared, they looked down at the stadium.

Audience: *gasp*

Frieda: What?!

Kimiko: No way!

Two beys lay motionless on the stadium floor.

"It's, it's... It's a tie! Can you believe it, folks? In that epic battle, it turns out to be a tie!"

* * *

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

Yuki was watching the battle on the television screen. "That's incredible!"

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"I can't believe it!" Ryua exclaimed. "An actual, legit tie!"

* * *

**Stands**

"I can't believe it's a tie!" Ren commented. The kids were all sitting in the stands.

"I wonder what's going to happen?" Kite asked aloud.

* * *

**Viewing Box**

"What's going to happen, since it's a tie?" Madoka asked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, don't really know," he admitted. "Like I said before, we never really got around to figuring out what would happen in the case of a tie. But either Frieda and Kimiko will both be out, or they'll still be in."

Madoka nodded. Then she looked over at Kiyono. The redhead hadn't said anything ever since they had received the call from the hospital that Yuki was awake. She was staring down at the floor, tugging on a piece of her hair.

"Is something wrong, Kiyono?"

Kiyono's head snapped up. "Huh? Uh, no, nothing's wrong. Nothing! Everything's perfectly, crystally fine!"

Madoka sweatdropped at her.

Kiyono bit her lip. "Um, I'm going to go out for a second. I, uh, need some air! Yeah, I need some air, so I'm gonna go take a walk!"

Then she quickly left the room.

"Is something wrong with Kiyono?" Madoka asked Gingka. Gingka shook his head.

"No. Why?"

Madoka turned back to the door. "Well, she seemed like she was troubled about something. I hope she's okay."

* * *

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

Yuki turned at the sound of the door to his room opening.

"Kiyono?" he asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the stadium with the others."

Kiyono bit her lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Then she seemed to make a decision and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Yuki, can I trust you?"

Yuki blinked. "Of course you can. Why would you ask?"

"Because... because I need to talk to someone and I need someone who listens."

Kiyono hadn't made a wrong decision. Out of all the Legendary Bladers and Soldiers, there were only two people who really listened to you, and they were Dynamis and Yuki.

The Mercury blader nodded in understanding. He had been in this situation before, and the person he usually went to was his grandfather.

"Alright, Kiyono. I'll listen. Go ahead."

Kiyono sucked in a breath. "I think there's something going on with Gingka..."

* * *

**OMG I'm aliiiive! You're all welcome, by the way!**

**I gotta post this quickly though, cause I've got a marching band comp. at my high school. We're doing a Cirque Du Soleil show! Wish me luck, y'all! :)**

**Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	12. Suprise (Halloween Special!)

**I'm baaaaaaack! :D**

**Have any of you ever been to Disney World? I'm gonna go in May cause I'm in the marching band and it's gonna be awesome! But anyway, I saw this one video once on YouTube entitled "Little Girl Puts Gaston In His Place". It featured this little girl named Isabella, who was talking to/shouting at Gaston, who was... well, being Gaston. Whoever the guy was, the way he stayed in character throughout the entire thing was amazing! Anyway, it's really adorable and totally hilarious, so if you're ever on YouTube, watch it!**

**But anyway, back to the story!**

**BTW: the poll for Adventures in Parenthood is up on my profile. Vote, pretty please! :)**

* * *

**Stadium**

Kiyono walked down the hallway of the stadium, lost in thought.

_"Wait a minute, Kiyono."_

* * *

_Yuki held up a hand to silence Kiyono._

_"You think that something is happening to Gingka, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And you actually witnessed it?"_

_"Yeah." Kiyono was getting a little irritated now._

_"Okay. So what do you think is doing this to him?"_

_Whatever Kiyono was about to say died. Yuki was right. She didn't know what exactly was doing it to Gingka._

_Kiyono sighed. "I... don't know. What do you think?"_

_Yuki thought for a second. "Schizophrenia?"_

_The Raven blader gave a dry laugh, and suddenly she looked seventy nine instead of nineteen. "Come on, Yuki, we both know that at this point in our lives, any normal explanation is never the correct one."_

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Kiyono!"

Kiyono turned to see Zero run down the hall towards her. She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hello, Zero."

"Where'd you go?" Zero asked her. "Gingka said you went out but didn't come back. He's getting a little worried about you."

"Gingka? Worried?" Kiyono let out a laugh. "That's a first."

"No, I'm serious," Zero insisted. "He said that you've been acting weird ever since Yuki got knocked out. Y'know, literally."

The nineteen-year-old gave a huff and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she said.

"Well that's good news. Gingka asked me to go and find you. He'd do it himself, but..."

"He didn't want to miss the next battle, did he?"

Zero shrugged. "Yeah, that's about it."

"Does he want me to come back with you?"

"I guess so."

An evil smile crossed Kiyono's face. "How about we just stay hear until he has a heart attack?"

Zero sweatdropped, but he was grinning. "While that sounds pretty fun, he seriously was getting worried about you."

"In that case, lead the way, Zero."

As she followed Zero down the hall, Kiyono bit her lip.

_How am I going to figure out how to help Gingka, if I don't even know what's happening?_

* * *

**Later**

"We're only a couple battles away from the end of the first round, folks! Let's see who our next two competitors are!"

The faces of Aguma and Tithi appeared on screen.

"Ooh! Look who it is! It's two of the Legendary Bladers, Aguma and Tithi, with their beys, Kronos and Quetzalcoatl! These two have met in battle only once, so let's see who wins! And here they come now!"

Aguma and Tithi rose up into the stadium.

"Prepare yourself, Aguma!" Tithi pointed at Aguma, "cause you're about to go down!"

"Hah! Only in your dreams, pal!" Aguma shot back. They both took out their launchers and aimed.

"Bladers, let's do this! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go, Kronos!"

"Charge hard, Quetzalcoatl!"

The two beys clashed vigorously.

"Ho, boy! These two have some serious spark, that's for sure!"

"You've gotten better, Tithi!" Aguma commented. "But how are you going to defeat me and my Kronos this time?"

Tithi smirked. "Oh, you'll see! Quetzalcoatl!"

Quetzalcoatl moved in for another attack, but Aguma was prepared.

"Hundred Schools of Beylin Fist! Iron Wall Fist!"

Quetzalcoatl was stopped in its tracks.

"Sorry, Tithi, but it looks as if this is going to be a rather short battle!" Aguma said smugly.

Tithi smiled as well. "I couldn't agree more!"

"Finish him off! Kronos!"

"Dodge it, Quetzalcoatl!"

Before Kronos could deliver an attack, Quetzalcoatl moved out of the way. Aguma growled in anger. "Fine then. One more time, Kronos!"

Once again, Quetzalcoatl dodged the attack.

"How is he doing that?" Aguma said furiously.

Tithi laughed. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Your attack is too straightforward for me!" His Legendary aura appeared around him.

"Like you said, Aguma, this is going to be a rather short battle!" Tithi placed his hands out in front of him. "Go, Quetzalcoatl! Ishtar Impact!"

With a burst of speed, Quetzalcoatl smashed into Kronos. There was a surge of bright light. When the light faded, the only one left spinning was Quetzalcoatl.

"Wo, my goodness! Did you see that, folks?! In an epic burst of power, the winner is none other than Tithi!"

Tithi caught his bey and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Metal Bey City Hospital**

Yuki was watching the battle on the television. "So Tithi won that one. That leaves just Gingka and Kenta's battle. Hmm. I wonder how that battle will go."

The door opened. Yuki turned, saying, "I thought visiting hours were–" he stopped when he saw who it was. "–over."

Yami snorted slightly. "I convinced one of the nurses to let me in."

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see how you were doing?"

Yuki blinked a couple times. "Not really."

"Didn't think so." Yami walked over to the bed. "I heard you talking about the next battle. Very interesting, don't you think?" He smirked. "My money's on Gingka. What about you?"

"I said what are you doing here." Yuki repeated threateningly.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, you know how after our little battle you collapsed? The plan was for you to stay that way. You weren't supposed to wake up."

Yuki didn't admit it, but he was beginning to feel a little threatened himself. "So?"

"There's a chance that, while you were out, you learned about who I really was."

With a sudden burst of speed, Yami put a hand over Yuki's face, forcing it up into the air. His hand began to glow with purple energy, making the heart monitor increase and Yuki cry out in pain.

"And I really can't have anyone passing on that information," Yami finished calmly. The heart monitor went faster and faster.

Beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep _beepbeepbeepbeep_ **_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_**

Yami jerked his hand off of Yuki's face. Yuki lifelessly fell back onto the pillows, his eyes now closed.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

Two doctors and two nurses ran into the room. "What happened here?!" the doctor asked Yami. Yami put on a frantic facade.

"I-I don't know!" he said fearfully. "I was just talking to him and he suddenly yelled and passed out!"

"He's not breathing!" a nurse shouted.

"Get him into the ICU, now!" the doctor ordered.

As they rolled the lifeless blader out of the room, Yami's scared expression turned into a sinister smile. His mission complete, he walked out of the room.

The endless beep of the heart monitor echoed down the hallway after him.

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEN!**

**Yuki: WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?!**

**Me: Cause I love you so much! Be flattered, bro!**

**Yuki: DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FLATTERED?! -storms off to emo corner-**

**Me: -shrugs- Anyway...**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Since I finished it three days from Halloween, consider it this story's Halloween special!**

**Speaking of Halloween, guess what I'm going to be this year? I'll give you a hint:**

**Now we know what happens when someone knows too much. Thanks, Yuki. Happy Halloween, kiddies.**

**– A**

**Here's another hint: I'm going to be a character from the show this message is from.**

**It's up to you to guess! Internet chocolate for the one who guesses right!**

**Gryffyn out. Happy Halloween!**


	13. The Final Battle (I'm Sorry!)

**Uh… I'm sorry? –dodges flying chair- Okay, I probably deserved that. **

**I know it's been like, two months since I updated, but sometimes you just have to take a break, you know? Plus, I was out of ideas. **

**Gingka: Personally, that two month period was the best time of my life. **

**Me: What about the other day when you kissed Madoka under the mistletoe? **

**Gingka: -blushes- That's private. **

**Me: -rolls my eyes- Yeah, I'm sure it is. **

**Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas. I got a computer, from which I am typing right now! Whoo! So please read and please enjoy my crappy excuse for a consolation gift while I go and try to get my groove back.**

* * *

**Viewing Box**

It was time for the final round of the day, but no one in the viewing box was very pumped up. The mood was actually very solemn.

_"I'm sorry, but we have no other explanation as to what happened,"_

* * *

_"So you're saying that, as his heart rate increased on the monitor, Yuki went back into a coma?" Gingka leaned forward on the desk. They were all gathered around Tsubasa's desk, listening to the doctor as he talked on the phone. Tsubasa had generously put it on speaker. "How is that possible?"_

_"We don't know at this very second, but we are assuming that it was due to an increase of heart rate and perhaps something else."_

_"Was there anyone there in the room with him?" Madoka questioned._

_"Well, yes, there was. A young boy with gold hair and black tips."_

_The adults glanced at each other. Finally, Tsubasa spoke up._

_"Thank you, Dr. Markeru. Please call us if you have any updates on Yuki's condition,"_

_"I will. You're very welcome, Director."_

_He hung up._

_"So Yuki, by some unknown cause, goes back into a coma, and by some coincidence Yami was there too?" Ryua relayed slowly. "How does all that get figured out?"_

_"I'm no Scooby Doo," Frieda said contemplatively, "but I'm pretty sure Yami had at least a little something to do with it."_

_"It had to be all Yami!" Lilian exclaimed decisively. "It had to be! He must've done something to Yuki, and that's why he got put into a coma like that!"_

_"That's a serious accusation you're making, Lilian," Tsubasa said to her. "If Yami really did do it, which we have no way of finding out, we need solid evidence proving it. Otherwise, we can't do anything."_

_"So unless we have evidence, we can't even touch him?" Kimiko asked in disappointment."_

_"Nope. Can't harm a hair on his head."_

_Kimiko sighed. "Man…"_

_"Well if it turns out that it wasn't Yami who did anything," Madoka spoke up, "what could it have been?"_

_"Uh… a minor setback?" Benkei suggested._

_Misty snorted. "Come on, Benkei. When living lives like ours, the most normal explanation is hardly ever the right one."_

_Gingka looked over at Kiyono. The younger Hagane was sitting halfway on the desk, looking down at it, tracing circles with her thumb. She hadn't said a word ever since the phone call. "Kiyono, are you all right?"_

_Startled, Kiyono looked up. "Hm? Oh, hi, Gingka! Yeah, I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice had a rather high tone to it._

_Seeing Gingka's disbelief, she quickly looked over at the clock. "Hey, isn't it almost time for your battle?"_

_Gingka looked up at the clock. "Oh yeah, you're right!" With that, he quickly dashed out the door. Everyone watched him go, either shaking their heads or rolling their eyes._

* * *

"The final battle of the first day of competition is about to start, and I don't know about you all, but I'm getting pumped up just by talking about it!"

The crowd cheered. Up in the viewing box, the bladers watched with rather tense-looking exteriors. Kiyono looked down at the stadium.

_I can't worry about Yuki right now,_ she thought. _I have to worry about Gingka's battle. I hope he gets through it okay. I hope…_

"And now let's see who will be battling in this awesome competition!"

Pictures of Gingka and Kenta appeared on screen.

"Whoa, baby, look at this, folks! The final battle of the first round will be fought by none other than Gingka Hagane! And his best friend, a brother in all but blood, Kenta Yuima! They will be facing off with their awesome beys, Samurai Pegasus and Flash Saggitario! And here they come now!"

The two bladers rose up into the stadium. Kenta gave GIngka a friendly grin.

"So I guess it's down to you and me, huh, Gingka?"

"Looks like it, Kenta!" Gingka replied. "Just don't come crying to me when you lose!" He readied his launcher and aimed it.

"Ha! Well then, if you lose, don't come crying to me!" Kenta shot back, readying his own launcher.

"Let's get this party started! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Gingka was the first to attack. "Go, Pegasus!"

"Dodge it, Saggitario!"

Saggitario quickly dodged the attack, and the two beys began to clash over and over again. Sparks flew, symbolizing the heated bey spirit of the two bladers.

"Gingka's attack power exceeds Kenta's by a great amount," Madoka said thoughtfully. "But Kenta's Saggitario has a taller spin track, which means that any bey going to attack it will only pass underneath it. Gingka's going to have to think his way through this one if he wants to win."

Chris snorted. "Please. The day Gingka thinks his way through a battle is the day I wear a dress."

However, unknown to everyone, Gingka actually was thinking.

_Okay, so. I have the advantage when it comes to speed and power. But Kenta's bey has a higher spin track, which means a head-on attack won't work. Plus, Saggitario is a stamina type, which means this could end in a sleep-out with Kenta as the sure winner. Maybe if I…_

"Hey, Gingka!" Kenta shouted. "I'm still here, you know! Saggitario!"

Saggitario delivered a neat attack that sent Pegasus flying back.

"Ah! Pegasus!" Okay, thinking time's over. It's a long shot, but it just might work. "Don't quit, Pegasus!"

Pegasus regained its speed, and quickly delivered a head-on attack. However, Saggitario did not fly back. Another attack, with the same result. Still, Gingka began to attack head-on again and again.

"What is going on? Gingka is attack with all his might, but it is barely affecting Saggitario! What is his strategy?"

"What is he doing?" Kiyono asked furiously. "If he keeps attacking like that, he won't have any power left!"

Kenta became a little confused. _What is he doing? He knows attack head-on won't work._

"Keep going, Pegasus!"

_If he keeps attacking like that, then Pegasus will stop spinning altogether eventually._

As Kenta looked at the scene before him, he suddenly noticed that Gingka was beginning to get tired. A quick glance down at the stadium, and he saw that Pegasus was starting to wobble, ever so slightly.

_Perfect._ "Saggitario!"

Saggitario moved away from Pegasus, and spun at it to deliver another attack.

"Now it's my turn, Gingka! Go, Saggitario!"

Saggitario began a quick barrage of attacks on Pegasus. With each hit, Pegasus was thrown back, but Saggitario didn't stop. Finally, Pegasus could be seen with a visible wobble in its spin.

"Pegasus is slowing down!" Frieda exclaimed. "If Kenta keeps attacking, then Gingka's finished for sure!"

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah. So why is he so calm?"

Everyone looked, and saw that Gingka was just standing there, watching the battle in silence. His eyes were darting around, watching Saggitario attack.

"If this keeps up, then Gingka's through, everybody! What is he going to do?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do, Gingka?" Kenta asked him. "Cause if you just stand there, then this isn't a battle at all, is it?"

"You're right, Kenta," Gingka calmly replied. "it isn't a battle. So that's why I'm going to do… this! RRRRAAAAAAAAHH!"

Gingka's blue Legendary aura exploded around him. Kenta backed away, almost falling backwards.

"Go, Pegasus! Special move, Stardust Driver!"

Pegasus's face bolt shone in the sky, and then its bit beast appeared. It neighed, then charged at Saggitario with all its might. The sound of metal hitting metal clanged in the air, and an explosion of blue light appeared in the air.

"Whoa!" Madoka exclaimed. "Now I see what he was doing! Gingka was waiting for when Saggitario was beginning to lose power, and then he hit it with everything he had. He bet it all on one move to end the battle!"

"Wait," Chris said in amazement. "So that means…"

Misty smiled sweetly at him. "It means that Gingka did think his way through this one. When do you want to go dress shopping, Chris?"

"Yeah!" Lilian chimed in. "I know this great dress shop back in the US. Maybe after the tournament is over we can go dress shopping!"

The two women laughed and high-fived.

"Both of you can shut up!" Chris said hastily.

"Amazing! In one special move, Gingka hits Saggitario with all his power! Could this be the end of the battle?"

But Kenta smirked. "It's not over yet!"

Gingka looked up. "What?"

And from out of the pillar of light, Saggitario broke through.

"Incredible! Saggitario has somehow survived the attack! How is this possible?"

"How did you do that, Kenta?" Gingka asked in amazement.

Kenta smiled at him. "Sorry, but that's my business. Now to finish this! WWAAAAAAHH!" Kenta's own yellow aura burst out around him. "Go, Saggitario!"

Flames appeared around Saggitario's fusion wheel, and it spun back into the pillar of light. At first, nothing happened. Then a few seconds later, the pillar of light suddenly disappeared, and all the spectators saw that Saggitario was beating Pegasus all around, hammering it senseless.

"Pegasus!"

"Kenta's never beaten Gingka as long as they've battled each other!" Benkei said in astonishment. "Is it possible he could win?"

"You know what they say," Ryua reminded him. "There's a first time for everything."

Inside his head, Gingka's mind was whirling.

That's impossible! No one's ever survived that move before! Kenta is a Legendary Blader, but I've used that move on him before, and won! Kenta must have gone through a lot of training for Saggitario to survive Pegasus's Stardust Driver!

Kenta laughed. "Sorry, Gingka. This has been fun, but it looks like you're going to lose this battle!"

Gingka's heartbeat rang in his ears. "Lose?"

Saggitario hit Pegasus one more time.

"I will… lose?"

Saggitario hit Pegasus another time. Gingka's heartbeat continued to ring in his ears.

Kenta swept out a hand. "Finish it off, Saggitario!"

"I will not lose!"

Pegasus shone blue, and when Saggitario went in for one last hit, Pegasus spun towards it with all its speed, and stopped Saggitario cold.

"He stopped Saggitario cold!" Aguma exclaimed. "What is he doing now?"

Kiyono's hand went up to bite her nails. But in her anxiety, she was unaware of what she was doing.

"I will not lose!"

Gingka's voice had risen to a shout. Pegasus's blue light began to show stains of an ominous, dark purple.

Up in the stands, Zero and his friends watched the battle in confused surprise.

"What's going on with Gingka?" Zero asked aloud.

Kenta gritted his teeth. "Keep going, Saggitario!"

Saggitario met Pegasus's attack. The two beys spun against each other, not spinning away, in the center of the stadium. The stadium had stopped its wobbling, and was standing still. Gingka's eyes, instead of their usual golden brown, were now stained red.

"I will win,"

THUMP-THUMP.

"I will win!"

THUMP-THUMP.

A ball of purple light appeared from within Pegasus, close to bursting.

"No matter what it costs me… _I WILL **WIIIIIIIIN**_**!**"

The ball exploded, into a pillar of dark purple light. Glowing red eyes appeared, before wither away as the pillar of light rose into the sky, then came crashing down again. Most of the light covered Pegasus completely. Some of it covered Gingka, swirling around him. He began to scream.

Kenta cried out as well. "Gingka!"

Pegasus appeared again out of the purple light. But this time, Pegasus was stained a dark purple, with its hair wild and tangled. It let out a whinny, but this time it was dark and rough.

Gingka's head was down, and he was breathing hard. When his head came up again, his eyes were completely blazing red, with hair falling in front of his face. He was glowing the same shade of purple.

"_DO NOT CROSS ME!_" he yelled. His voice was rougher, and hoarser.

Kenta gasped and backed away. "Gingka…"

Pegasus broke away from Saggitario, speeding towards the edge of the stadium, spinning around the top in a circle.

"_EVERYONE AND EVERYTHIG BEFORE ME SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR. DISAPPEAR!_"

Dark purple flames covered both Pegasus and its owner. Pegasus froze in place, then began to spin so fast that it was now only a purple blur, straight towards Saggitario.

"_DISAPPEAR!_"

The bey collided with Saggitario, sending it flying high up into the air. The purple light exploded in all directions, covering the entire stadium completely. Some of it broke the glass of the viewing box, causing everyone to jump back in fear.

Some of it also barreled straight towards Kenta. Kenta screamed as the light consumed him.

An explosion rocked the stadium, and Pegasus, now in its demented form, soared up into the sky. It whinnied once again, before bursting into a shower of dark purple light.

Silence swept over the entire arena.

Tithi was the first to pick himself up off the floor. "What just happened?"

Ryua sat up, groaning and holding her head. "I have absolutely no idea." She gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

Both Ryua and Tithi got up off the floor and ran to the edge of the viewing box. The glass was shattered, leaving an open window, but they looked down into the stadium anyway.

"Kenta!" Ryua yelled.

"Kenta!" Tithi shouted.

The smoke surrounding the stadium receded. Everyone saw several sights.

The Zero-G stadium lay in ruins.

Black scorch marks surrounded the stadium.

Gingka was still standing, but he was still surrounded by dark purple and black flames, and had an insane smile on his face.

Finally, they saw Kenta lying on the ground, covered in scratches. He wasn't moving.

Just then, from up in the air, a banged up and scratched Saggitario clinked to the ground beside him.

The bey glowed yellow, and Ryua and Tithi saw Hono materialize beside Saggitario.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said in a whisper, but to Ryua and Tithi it was clear as day. "Forgive me…"

Then he disappeared in a shower of yellow dust.

Tsubasa picked himself up off the floor amidst the other bladers, who were too shocked to move. He walked over to stand next to Tithi and Ryua. He gritted his teeth, letting out a small growl as memories began to resurface.

Gingka began to laugh. A maniacal laughter that was so unlike his normal laughter that it sent shivers down everyone's spines. He laughed and laughed, looking at the sight of the unconscious Kenta.

Then, as his laughed faded, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell back on the ground and passed out.

* * *

**BOOM, I said BOOM! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? **

**Gingka: -stares at nothing in shock-**

**Me: -continuing- Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, when you're the one writing them, anyway. When not the one writing the cliffhanger, I honestly hate them. Like, seriously, with a passion. I remember one time when I went to see The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug at the movies, and when it ended I was just like, "WHAT?! COME ON!" And then after that I hated Peter Jackson for a while. Seriously, didn't you? The last scene shows Smaug flying off towards Laketown, and –**

**Gingka: -grabbing and shaking me- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!**

**Me: -trying to get him off- Calm down! **

**Gingka: YOU MADE ME EVIL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN AFTER WITNESSING THAT?! **

**Me: -getting him off and shouting back- I DON'T KNOW! AND YEAH, I MADE YOU EVIL! DEAL WITH IT, HAGANE! **

**-we go off into a shouting match- **

**Madoka: -sighs- I swear, those two… Anyway, Gryffyn would like to apologize a million bazillion times for not updating for two months. She also asks that you not try to find where she lives and attack her with a Nerf gun, as she hated getting shot at with Nerf darts. And she also pleads for Gocty, who she would like to add is her best friend on this website, to not be so angry she comes and attacks Gryffyn with her Pencils of Awesomeness. She wishes her readers a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, and to please review, as it would brighten her day considerably. **


	14. Figuring Things Out

**Ugh, I seriously don't like midterms. That's what took up most of my time back there. On the plus side, I passed them all! Whoo! **

**So anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and was not mad at me! I think it's mostly going to be a fill-in chapter, cause that's pretty much all I can do right now. And not because I'm lazy, but because I've got a lot of school work to do. **

**And that's the end of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

The sirens wailed outside the stadium. Ambulances were parked around the entrance, while inside paramedics were checking up on spectators to make sure they weren't hurt.

Misty and Ryua were almost finished getting checked up on by a medic, while some distance away Lilian was waving away a medic trying to check up on her. Frieda and Kimiko were talking in quiet voices nearby. The Legendary Bladers, Benkei, and Tsubasa were standing and waiting for the girls to get released.

Kiyono was sitting on the car floor of an ambulance, staring off into space. Someone placed an orange blanket around her shoulders, which jerked her out of her reverie.

"Why do they keep giving me this blanket?" she asked the nearest person, which happened to be Tsubasa. "What is it for, anyway?"

"It's for shock," Tsubasa replied. "To make sure you're okay."

"But I'm not in shock!" Kiyono stated stubbornly. "And I'm perfectly fine! They should be giving blankets to all the spectators instead of me!"

"Yeah, but you're the only one here that's Gingka's brother," Tsubasa reminded her calmly. Kiyono opened her mouth, was unable to find a retort to that, and closed it.

Three paramedics wheeled a stretcher through the crowd towards another ambulance. Kenta was lying on the stretcher, with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The medics loaded the stretcher onto the ambulance, closed the doors, and the ambulance drove off.

Lilian approached Kiyono and sat down next to her. She had taken off her leather jacket, wearing just her yellow crop top.

"You okay?" she asked her.

"Why does everyone keep asking if I'm okay?" Kiyono demanded, annoyed. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

Lilian put up her hands. "Sorry, sorry,"

Kiyono sighed. "No, it's not your fault." She put her knees up to her chest. "I'm just thinking."

Kyoya sidled over to them. "You do realize your dad will want to know about this, right?" he said to Kiyono.

Kiyono gave him a very sarcastic look. "Thank you, Kyoya, for pointing out the obvious. Gingka Hagane suddenly going crazy during a beybattle, Kenta Yuima going into a coma during said beybattle, and then Gingka Hagane disappearing at some point after blacking out! I'm sure no one's broadcasted it yet. In fact, I'm sure there's no way it's reached halfway to Tokyo by now!"

She buried her face in her hands. Frieda came over and put her arms around her.

Tsubasa came over to them, followed by Yume. "The tournament's going to be temporarily postponed," he reported to them.

"Although, after what just happened, I highly doubt anyone's going to want to watch it anymore," Yume added.

Misty put her hands in her pockets. "So what's going to happen now?" she asked.

The two Otori siblings looked at each other. Tsubasa shrugged. "I don't know."

Meanwhile, Zero and the gang hung around a bench, watching the scene. Zero was staring blankly at nothing.

Ren looked over at him and placed her hand on top of his. "Zero, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Zero didn't reply.

Shinobou tried. "Zero, seriously, are you okay?"

Zero blinked. "I… I just can't believe Gingka would do something like that," he said. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Don't worry, Zero," Eight said to him. "We'll figure this out."

Zero looked over the scene, and something very peculiar caught his eye.

Yami was leaning against a car, looking completely relaxed amidst the scene he was surrounded by. In fact, was that a little smile on his face? He pushed himself up off the car, put his hands in his pockets, and disappeared into the crowd.

Zero narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Later – WBBA, Early Evening**

Tsubasa sat at his desk, looking at a computer screen. On the screen was a recording of a battle from the Beyblade World Championships. Specifically, a tag-team battle fought by himself and Yu against Demure and Benkei of Team Wild Fang. He watched as his younger self exploded in a burst of dark purple light. A close-up of his demented face appeared on screen at one part. Tsubasa paused it and opened up another screen.

This one was a recording of a battle from Battle Bladers, the battle between Ryuga and Gingka. A close-up of Ryuga's demented features came up, at which he paused it. Finally, he opened up another page, that showed a recording from the most recent battle. He paused at a part during the period of time when Gingka snapped, and zoomed in on his face.

He brought all three pictures of himself, Ryuga, and Gingka together on one screen, layering them on top of one another. A mesh of their faces and features was created, but Tsubasa was more focused on the eyes.

They were all identical, a glowing, ominous red.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at the screen.

* * *

**At the Same Time – Hospital**

In a room at the hospital, Kenta lay still on the bed. There were bandages on his cheek, with the oxygen mask still over his mouth and nose. His eyes were closed. Beside his bed, a heart monitor showed a steady heart rate. In a separate room, Yuki was lying in bed as well, in pretty much the same state. An oxygen mask was also over his mouth and nose, and the heart monitor once again showed a steady heart rate.

* * *

**At the Same Time – Riverbank**

Kiyono wandered by the riverbank, her hands hooked into loops on her red belt. She stopped and sat down on the hill overlooking the water. She rested her elbows on her knees and sighed.

An image of Gingka from the recent battle flashed in her mind.

"Gingka…"

The glowing red eyes and the evil smile flashed in her mind.

"What's the matter with you?"

* * *

**At the Same Time – Streets of Metal Bey City**

Yami strolled down the sidewalk. His hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were closed. It was nighttime now, with no one else outside besides him.

Or so he thought.

From a nearby alley, there was a sharp clang of noise. Yami stopped, opened his eyes, and turned to look at the alley. A form was standing in the shadows in the very back, out of the light the moon shined down into the space.

Then, the form came out of the shadows.

"Yami Kodomo," said Zero Kurogane. "I challenge you to a battle, right here right now!" He brandished Ifrid at Yami. Ifrid glowed in the moonlight.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And just who are you?"

"My name is Zero Kurogane, and this is my Samurai Ifrid. I saw what you did in your battle with Yuki Mizusawa, and I want to know why you did it!" Zero replied.

Yami smirked, chuckling. "You and your Samurai Ifrid against me and my Demon Kitsune? You've got a death wish, kid."

Zero growled and made fists with his hands. "Come on, battle me! Unless of course, you're scared!"

Yami closed his eyes, laughing a bit. "Okay then. You're being a complete idiot, but it's your funeral."

On a roof of a building, unseen by both boys, Gingka narrowed his eyes as he watched the confrontation.

* * *

**Ca-liffhanger! Don't you just love 'em? Hope you all enjoyed! We haven't seen Yami battle for a while now, have we? **

**On a side note, I saw Hail, Caesar! last night, which I've been wanting to see ever since I saw the trailer. My brother didn't really like it that much, but whatever! I thought it was pretty good! I recommend it if you're ever going to the movies. **

**See ya next time, everyone! Gryffyn is out. Peace! **

**Kenta: Wait! What's going to happen to me? **

**Me: Spoilers! **

**Kenta: Aw, come on! **


	15. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**So, hey guys. **

**This isn't an update, but please hear me out: **

**After careful consideration, and taking into account what I classify as my top priorities right now (which are a lot, unfortunately), I've decided (_very reluctantly_) to delete this story. I thought I was going somewhere with this story, but after over a year of writer's block on this thing, it's apparent that I'm not really going to go anywhere on this story anymore. I've posted a similar announcement to this on my profile, so you can go read that if you want confirmation that I'm not bluffing you, although I wish I was. **

**To all you who have faithfully read this and its predecessor, thank you so much for you favorites, follows, and many kind reviews! I'm so sorry you've ended up waiting for my next update for nothing, and even as I write this I feel so guilty for taking down this story when it had so many great fans of it. I will keep Legendary Soldiers of the Elements up, however, so that's always there, I guess. I hope you can all forgive me, and once again, I really wish it didn't have to come to this. **

**I'll be officially deleting the story in about two months, so until then, I once again hope you can all forgive me. Also once again, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, and thank you to MasqueradeNight, Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki, Li-Chan129, and goctyudicbdkvhb175749674 for letting me use Kimiko, Frieda, Ryua, and Misty for this story! You are all amazing! **

**So, for the last time on this story, this is Gryffyn, saying peace out! **


End file.
